Two Different Personalities Collide?
by LALAishiteru
Summary: ::ON HOLD FOR NOW:: High School AU: She is the good girl. He is the bad boy. They bumped into each other, and this is their story. (New summary.)
1. Chapter 1: First Hate?

**So yeah. :) Decided to rewrite everything and here I am.**

**Ta-da~! :DD **

***cricket noises***

**Ehem.**

**Summary: **She is the good girl. He is the bad boy. They bumped into each other and this is their story.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. :D**

**Please enjoy again~! :)**

* * *

**~Chapter 1: First Hate?~**

* * *

"WAKE UP NATSU!"

A beautiful blonde girl about the age of fifteen barged in the room of her childhood friend, Natsu Dragneel.

The blonde girl goes by the name of Lucy Heartfilia — a new student and sophomore at Fairy Tail Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in Magnolia City, Fiore. She bears a striking resemblance to that of her mother, Layla Heartfilia — having chocolate-brown eyes, beautiful golden hair, a voluptuous body, full lips and perfect fair skin.

Not only has she born her looks, but her personality, too. People tend to tell her about her striking mother's beauty that was bestowed upon her, making her blush in joy and embarrassment.

"Mpfh... phibe minis, Lushy.." ("... five minutes, Lucy..")

And here comes her childhood friend, Natsu Dragneel. Natsu has ridiculously pink (though he calls it 'salmon') and messy hair which he got from his father, Igneel. He has light tan skin and sharp onyx eyes. He is about sixteen years old and attends the same school as Lucy. Though many people claim him as a 'stupid and dense person', he could be smart when he needs to be.

The two have been childhood friends since they were in their Kindergarten years. They were always together, making people mistake them as a couple who act like best friends. Their bond could never be torn or broken, so they always stick together like glue until they saw each other as siblings.

"But! But it's gonna be seven!" the blonde argued, stomping her foot on the floor, creating a loud 'thud!'.

Natsu quickly sat up under the covers, "WHAT THE F—?!" he was cut-off by Lucy's mocking smirk, making him shout and irritated at the word she said.

"Kidding."

* * *

The sound of loud footsteps are heard as Natsu's mother, Grandine Dragneel was brewing her coffee. "Morning, mom..." a voice groaned from the staircase. She gave an inaudible 'Hm?' and greeted her son a good morning when she accidentally saw his horrid face.

"Wah! Natsu-kun!? What happened to your face?!"

Standing by the dining table was a drooling Natsu — who looked as if he didn't sleep for years. Deep, dark eyebags and a pale face made him resemble this: (e_e)

"Try asking Luce, mom..." he groggily said, sitting down the chair of their dining room and began to eat lazily.

"Ohayo, auntie~!" Lucy chirped as she made her way downstairs, "Sorry for taking so long, Natsu's room is a mess!" she smiled at the bluenette and greeted the younger bluenette by the table, quietly sipping her orange juice.

"Morning, Wendy-chan~!" she said and pinched the girl's cheeks, receiving a nod from the bluenette while she was drinking. After drinking she greeted her back and hugged her. Wendy Dragneel is Natsu's younger sister, she is twelve years old. She is a shy girl but never hesitates to make friends.

"Done!" Natsu exclaimed as he hastily put on his blazer and kissed his mother goodbye, along with patting his younger sister's head. "We're going to school now! Bye!" and with that, the two childhood friends left their humble abode.

Wendy just stayed by the dining room, munching on her toast as she was watching her mother sit in front of her, giggling. "Mom, why are you happy?" she asked, crumbs stuck around the corners of her lips.

"Ah, oh. It's nothing Wendy-chan~ I just think that Natsu-kun and Lucy-chan could make a great couple!" she chirped, stirring her brewed coffee before sipping it, sighing in happiness as the warm liquid passed her throat.

"Eh? I don't really think so.." Wendy replied in a trance. "We'll just see." her mother childishly pouted at the reply but still continued to sip her coffee, chatting with her daughter afterwards.

* * *

Sighing, Lucy walked towards the bulletin board to check her section. They got in their school five minutes ago, as they entered the gate, Natsu immediately bid her a goodbye, leaving her alone. _So much for helping me on the first day, _she thought in irritation. Thinking too deep, she didn't realize someone walking in front of her.

(Bump!)

One by one, her books fell on the floor as she landed on the floor butt-first. _Ouch..._ she thought, trying to stand up after collecting the books, _so pitiful! _she shouted in embarrassment. Standing up straight, she managed to apologize after being pushed aside by the boy. Loosing balance, a boy managed to hold her shoulders and make her stand straight, asking if she's alright - he was madly blushing, Lucy nodded and mumbled a silent 'Thank you' which was enough to make him nosebleed. She shrugged and proceeded to the board emotionless, making a mental note to mess that guy up.

She finally made her way to the bulletin board, smiling at the compliments that the students gave her. _Auntie said that I should be nice to make a good first impression. _She thought. Tracing her long index finger on the list of names, she managed to find her name on section 1-A. She smiled and decided to search for other names until she spotted an unfamiliar name.

_Fullbuster, Gray ... 1-A_

_Full... buster? _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Pfft...!" she covered her mouth, stifling her laughter. _What kind of surname is FULLBUSTER?! _she mentally laughed, _eh? He's my classmate! I have to meet him! _she nodded in determination as an animated fire burned in her background accompanied by words like 'Burn, burn!' She made her way towards her classroom afterwards.

* * *

A bored-looking Natsu plopped down on his chair, immediately opening and popping a spicy candy in his mouth. _Hmm... I shouldn't have left Luce alone, I mean, she's stupid. _He thought, _eh, she could manage anyway. _He shrugged as he looked around the classroom, making a mental note to apologize to her after imagining her state if he didn't apologize. He comically shuddered at the thought.

"Natsu?" a familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking up, he saw a ginger-haired boy wearing blue-tinted glasses smiling at him.

"… Flirt?"

An animated tick mark appeared on the boy's head. "Pink crap." he mumbled, audible enough for Natsu to hear. And it was also audible enough to make him start a fight.

A dark orange-haired man entered the room and happened to see the class. "OI! What's happening here?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, gaining the attention of his students. They all turned quiet and pointed at the two male students on the floor. He peeked and his eyes comically turned into the size of plates.

"Yaoi?"

The students blinked their eyes at the word that escaped their sensei's tongue. The two male students — namely Natsu and Loke, paused from what they were doing and turned their heads at the teacher.

"Oyaji!?"

A dangerously throbbing tick mark appeared on the man's head and grabbed both of them by their collars. "You..." he deadpanned, sending shivers through the boys' spine. "You don't want _it_, right?" the man threatened, comically getting bigger, holding the comically small and shivering Natsu and Loke in his hands. The two shook their head and was interrupted by a small voice.

"E-excuse me, sensei, but we should having our seating arrangements by now." she said.

The man blinked and reluctantly let the two boys go, creating a loud 'thud', "O-oh yeah. Go on," he said, proceeding to his chair, "Arrange the seats."

"Hai!"

* * *

Everybody was gaping at the blonde who was comically frozen on her spot. _No, no, no, no, NO! It should be wrong! Please tell me it's wrong! _she slowly fished out the paper from her pocket and glanced at it before glancing at the bored-looking boy in front of her, back and forth, she kept on glancing at the two. _Damn! NOOO! _She thought, animated tears falling from her eyes.

The class representative cleared her throat, "L-Lucy-chan, please go to your seat. Your holding up our time."

"O-o-oh, y-y-yes..." she stammered, proceeding to her seat. She gracefully sat down and immediately plopped her head on the desk, "Oww..." she muttered, but shrugged it off anyway. _Why? Why HIM?! Well of course I _want _to meet Gray Fullbuster but who knew that he was _HIM_?! _she thought in annoyance, remembering the moment in which she knew who Gray was.

_Flashback_

_"I hope everything goes well.." Lucy silently prayed, she was about to open the door when someone from the other side opened it instead. Gasping, she looked up and kept in her glare._

_"Move." he demanded._

That word again. What is it? His word of the day? _a drum roll comically ringed in her mind, reminding her of those drum rolls every time a corny joke was being said. A 'tsk' interrupted her train of thoughts and was about to move aside when he beat her to it — he was the one who pushed her aside._

_"Ouch, talk about being a gentleman." she pouted and rubbed her arm, trying to ease the pain._

_"Are you okay?" a small voice interrupted her. Turning her head towards the voice, she mumbled a 'yes' making the girl smile and introduce herself. The girl is named Levy McGarden. Levy is a beautiful girl with short blue hair which was being held up by an orange bandana, she is short for her age and is extremely smart. "Sorry about that guy, he's just plain rude." she pouted._

_Lucy blinked, "That guy?" _

_Levy nodded in response. "Yeah! He has killer looks but his attitude isn't that nice." she said. Lucy realized that she hasn't introduced herself yet, so she did so. As she finished, a familiar name flashed in her mind._

_"Hey Levy, do you know a guy named 'Gray Fullbuster'?"_

_"He was the guy awhile ago!"_

_"WHAT!?"_

_End of flashback_

_And to think that I really wanted to meet him, _Lucy thought in exasperation. _Geez... it's still first day and I have my first hate.._

_This won't go well._

* * *

**A/N:** It didn't change that much. :/

Oh well. It happens. :|

**Like it again?**

**Feel free to PM me or review~! I don't bite. (^w^)**

_"You shouldn't hate a person just because." - Me. (._.)_

**Ja'ne~!**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Meeting

**Hellooo everyone. :) Ugh okay, I know faking a smile is mean. Actually, I really hate MYSELF right now, I just pressed the STUPID FREAKIN' MORON BACKSPACE AND GUSS WHAT?! THE PAGE WAS RETURNED TO SOME OTHER PAGE! UGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!**

**Ehem. I shouldn't take my anger on you... Sorry.. This is just the first time, you know? Sooo ya. SORRY!**

**Summary: **She is the good girl. He is the bad boy. They bumped into each other, and this is their story.

**Disclaimer: FAIRY TAIL ISN'T MINE. NOPE.**

* * *

**~Chapter 2: Unexpected Meeting~**

* * *

*Ding dong dang*

The students enthustiastically raised their heads — awakening from their sleepy state just moments ago. The teacher excused herself from the class and exited. The students immediately jumped up from their seats and headed to the cafeteria. Meanwhile Natsu and Lisanna remained in their seats, stretching.

"I hate Math. It's making me dumber." Natsu stated, earning an amused look from his white-haired seatmate.

"Why don't you hire a private tutor?" Lisanna asked, lowering her head to get a better view of her seatmate. Natsu had a comical bored look on his face and shrugged, mumbling an audible 'Eh'.

"Private tutors are annoying," he stated. "Are we gonna eat yet? I'm so freakin' hungry!" he whined, childishly jumping on his seat.

"You're always hungry, _dumbass_." a deep voice butted-in. Turning towards the voice, it revealed Gajeel Redfox. Gajeel is a tall boy and, like any other boy, is sixteen years old. He has long black hair which is left untied, red eyes and light tan skin.

"What the hell did you say, you piece of—,"

"P-please e-excuse Juvia," a small, french-like accent intruded. The three looked at the voice and showed a girl with blue hair that was curled loosely, dark blue eyes and pale skin. "C-could Juvia ask if Lisanna-san and the others would help Juvia finish her bento?"

They all blinked, "O-oh sure Juvia~" Lisanna smiled, making Juvia snap her head towards her and blush, showering her with 'thank you's. Lisanna asked if she could come with her childhood friend to which Juvia agreed. Natsu — who was practically listening, cheerfully stood up from his chair and dragged Lisanna out of the room, screaming words like 'LET'S GO GET OUR CHILDHOOD FRIENDS!'

"Wait Natsu, you have a childhood friend?!" Lisanna asked, stopping herself from walking. Natsu turned around with a look that tells 'What-the-hell-are-you-talking-about-of-course-I-h ave-one'. And that was what he said.

"Really? What's her name?" she asked, squealing. Natsu then told her about Lucy, making Lisanna smile weirdly. Natsu asked her what is wrong, to which Lisanna replied with a smile and a single tease.

"You liiiiiiiiiiikeeee her~!" she teased, raising her voice and wriggling her eyebrows. However, Natsu only raised his brow, thinking about how weird Lisanna is. An awkward silence enveloped around them moments later, only to be broken by Lisanna.

"I also have a childhood friend," she began, "I like him, but I don't really know if he likes me."

_Why the hell is she telling me this? What's with girls nowadays? _he thought, an animated bored look on his face while his hands were locked behind his head, walking very slowly. _Wait, what did Lisanna mean by 'liiiiiiiiikeeee her~'? Who's 'her'? _he just shrugged and decided to brush it off. Lisanna meanwhile noticed that Natsu wasn't really paying attention, she pouted and tried to reprimand him when they finally reached the destined classroom.

The two went in front of the door and got ready to open it. Once they were about to open the door, someone from the other side opened it instead. Natsu and Lisanna blinked at the person before realizing who it was.

"Gray..!"

"Lisanna...?"

"LUCE!"

"NATSU!?"

* * *

**A/N: **Yeeep, didn't really change, ne? :| Welp, the past is the past. :DD ... how did that relate..? Oh well. :/

Guuuyyyys and giiiirlllls I promise that I'll update after I finish scanning and rewriting errors and wrong events in my storyy~! I'm such a terrible author... (TT^TT) (t~t) (~_~) Sorry everyone, realllyyy... :( c(:

**Please DO NOT be shy to review, ne? ;)**

_"The worst kind of love is loving someone and knowing that you will probably never get to be with them." - Anonymous_

**Ja'ne!**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Guest?

**Heyy again~! ^^ So, here's the third chapter, and unfortunately... I think that the story will be on HIATUS for a short moment... Ehehe... *smiles sheepishly* Sorry~! And oh, I forgot to mention about my mistake at the last chapter. **

**It was actually their LUNCH TIME, NOT RECESS, sorry, I made Natsu blurt out that it was Recess then made it Lunch. AND! I WILL WRITE THIS STORY AS PURE ENGLISH, NO MORE JAPANESE. :)**

**Summary: **Lucy was the new girl; the kind and bubbly girl everyone knows, and they all know that she isn't interested in a relationship. What happens if she bumped into a certain raven-haired boy? Will she accidentally fall in love with him just like the time she accidentally bumped into him?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. HIRO MASHIMA DOES.**

* * *

**~Chapter 3: New Friends and... Unexpected Guest?~**

* * *

Lucy sighed and pressed the bridge of her nose, holding in her annoyance at the stupidity of the two boys who were currently fighting. _Stupidity has no bounds, apparently... _She thought, staring at the ground as if the dirt was interesting to look at.

"Hello~!" the white-haired girl in front of her called for her attention. "What happened? Are you tired?" she asked, her eyebrows creased to show concern.

"A-ah? No, I'm fine!" Lucy reassured, "Umm... about that thing you were talking about...?" she trailed off, unable to make eye contact with the latter as she was embarrassed that she didn't listen to her new friend. _I'm so mean... she was even kind to me! _She thought in extreme guilt.

"Oh yes! I'm Lisanna Strauss, you're Lucy Heartfilia, right?"

Lucy blinked multiple times and tilted her head sidewards, showing confusion. "H-how did you...?" Lisanna only giggled and brushed the topic off, she told her about the lunch with their new friend. Lucy agreed and called Natsu. The pair then proceeded to the rooftop after Lisanna bid 'goodbye', saying that she and Gray will buy some more snacks.

* * *

"FOOOO-!"

Apparently, Natsu barged in while the boys were anticipating him to barge in stupidly, and so, food came flying to his face; making an indignant 'SPLAT!' as the food made contact with his face. An animated tick mark appeared on his head while Lucy and the rest of the girls face-palmed, along with Gray; who didn't care and whose face resembled two letter T's: (T_T)*

The boys kept on sniggering at Natsu's actions; he was creating a tantrum, screaming 'WHO ARE YOU?! FIGHT ME!' and so on.

As the group was busy laughing at Natsu and Gajeel -who were actually fighting with chili peppers and iron pipes from nowhere- Lucy noticed the familiar bluenette and redhead that she made friends with.

"Levy? Erza?" she asked, her mouth taking shape of a perfect 'o'. "What are you doing here?"

Levy apologetically smiled, "A-ah, we actually..." she trailed off, not knowing how to explain the situation. Erza butted in and explained the situation instead.

"Ah, actually Lucy..." she took a small bite out of her cheesecake, making Lucy and the group sweatdrop, "We were all friends since elementary. But if you want to hear my flashback about it..."

"No thanks! It will only waste your time, Erza!" Lucy smiled. Erza just smiled and introduced a certain blue-haired boy with a tattoo on his right eye. The two certainly talked and acted like childhood friends, making Lucy blush and think about how great they would be if they were a couple.

The others introduced themselves later on, with Lucy constantly blushing because of the beautiful women she just met. _And there I thought that Erza was the only beautiful girl I've met... seems that I'm wrong! Wahh~ they're all so pretty~~ _she inwardly sobbed at the beauty of the girl friends she met.

One of them was Mirajane Strauss, a Junior, as well as Lisanna's older sister. Just like her younger sister, she also has pinkish-white hair that curls at the bottom, fair skin and big blue eyes; completely matching the 'innocent-girl' look. There is also Elfman Strauss, the middle-child among the three. Just like his two sisters, he has pinkish-white hair, tan skin and dark eyes with a scar on one of it.

Cana Alberona was also a Junior, having long brown hair that also curls at the bottom, making Lucy think if she and Mira are cousins, but brushed the thought off. Aside from her hair, she has dark blue eyes and fair skin. Erza said that she has a weird habit of drinking, but she never gets drunk, shocking Lucy at the fact.

Lucy also met the Sophomores like her; Juvia Lockser, the girl with sea-blue hair and dark blue orbs. She has pale skin which oddly suits her.

Along with Juvia, she also met her childhood friend, Gajeel Redfox**. He has long black hair, which he left unkept, bloody-red eyes and lightly tanned skin. He has piercings over his faces which frightened Lucy, others reassured her and told her that Gajeel could be kind when necessary.

"There's more of us, but... others made new friends and only hang out with us if they have the time.." Erza said with a hint of sadness in her tone. "So... just approach us if you have the time, okay?" she smiled, sending comical shivers through the boys' spine.

"I agree with Erza, Lucy. You're new here, so please don't hesitate to tell us anything!" Mira smiled, "Oh, and don't forget to tell me EVERYTHING if you have a love life, okay?" Lucy sweatdropped at her suggestion and just nodded, telling them to do the same thing to her.

"HEY EVERYONE, SORRY WE'RE LATE~! JUST THOUGHT OF BUYING MORE FOOD!" Lisanna yelled happily as she barged in, startling her friends and making the others comically choke. In her hands she carried loads of snacks such as Pocky, Strawberry Cookies and many more. In Gray's hands were drinks.

"YAYY! FWOOD!" Natsu happily shouted while his mouth was full, earning a scolding from his childhood friend.

_So she's here... _Gray thought blankly, eyeing Lucy who was scolding the now pouting Natsu. Chocolate-brown orbs met midnight ones as an awkward silence followed.

Everybody except the two exchanged looks. Lucy blinked in confusion as Gray stood up, finished placing the drinks on their mat. "If that's all, then I'm leaving..." he bluntly said as he headed towards the door, only to be stopped by Lisanna.

"But Gray... you don't talk to the group; to Fairy Tail anymore!"

The whole group nodded, with the exception of Lucy and Juvia. _Gray? Gray-sama? Juvia will dedicate herself to Gray-sama! Don't leave Gray-sama! _Juvia comically thought, blushing madly as she pictured her imagination with Gray. She was in cloud nine until Levy spoke up.

"You only made an eye contact with Lu-chan and here you wanted to leave?" Levy sternly said.

Gray froze on his spot, completely speechless at the statement. Everybody exchanged looks again, eyeing Levy, who looked very determined.

_Lu-chan..? Lucy-san?! Juvia will never forgive Lucy-san for stealing Gray-sama from her! LOVE RIVAL! _Juvia comically released a deadly aura around her, snapping her head towards Lucy and glare at her. Lucy only blinked innocently, _What's wrong with her?_ she and the group thought. Erza brushed the thought aside and urged Gray to at least spend twenty minutes of his time with them.

He finally agreed and sat down beside Lisanna, who immediately talked to him, laughing later on. _Gray-sama likes Lisanna-san? LOVE RIVAL! _Juvia thought, trying to hog Gray to herself, but to her avail, she failed meagerly.

"Ne, Erza..." Lucy whispered to Erza, who replied with an audible 'Hm?'. "Why is _he _kind to others but not to me?" she asked, stressing the 'he' to refer to Gray.

But Erza, being sharp, understood her, "Well, if you mean Gray..." she trailed off, glancing at Lucy, "He has this personality wherein he's rude to those people he doesn't know very well."

Lucy blinked, "Why is that?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, taking a bite from her cheesecake, chewing it then swallowing after. "I guess it's up to you to find out. He was like that to me when we first met," Erza smiled and closed her eyes for a moment, opening them before talking to Lucy, "I didn't even notice that he became kinder to me."

Erza eyed the raven-haired boy, softness was seen in her dark and strict eyes. _Erza's really fond of Gray... it's like their siblings... _Lucy thought, glancing at Gray before proceeding to eat her bento. She felt a sharp glare behind her, turning her head at the direction, she comically shivered when she saw an angry Juvia; her eyes were animatedly red while her body was emitting a dark purple aura around her.

Lucy was about to ask Erza on why Juvia was scaring the crap out of her when a familiar voice came barging in.

"HEY EVERYONE~!" it cooed. When their eyes met...

"It's YOU!"

* * *

**How'zit? :) Bad worse worst or... okay? :D Hai, hai, as you have noticed, I didn't include Japanese words! (FINALLY!) BUT! I still included their addressing of one's selves like the '-chan'. ;) :3**

**Forgive me for that. :|**

**(T_T)* - Ehehe~ I couldn't explain on how Gray looked at that time, so I just inserted an emoticon. :P**

**She also met her childhood friend, Gajeel Redfox** - Ah yes, that part. You know the Phantom Lord Arc, ne? Well, I learned that Juvia and Gajeel were close friends (_fairytail dot wikia dot com)_ and dedcided that they should be childhood friends. xP I know, I know, this story is full of childhood friends! :DD**

**Anyways... QUESTION: WHO DO YOU THINK WAS THAT PERSON WHO LUCY KNOWS?**

**Don't forget to answer that when you review!**

**Like it?**

**1 Review**** is equal to ****1 new GraLu Fan****. So please... REVIEW TO SPREAD THE GRALU FANS!**

**LET'S COVER THE WORLD WITH GRALU (AND LETTER BEE)! \(*O*)/ **

**_"Peace to the world and around it's axes~!" -Donnalyn Bartolome_****. ****_\('o')/_**

**Ja'ne! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Falling

**SORRY EVERYONE FOR MAKING YOU TROUBLED. I'll make this chapter more... clear. :)**

**Please re-enjoy~!**

**Summary: **She is the good girl. He is the bad boy. They bumped into each other, and this is their story.

**Disclaimer: NONONONONO, FAIRY TAIL ISN'T MIINE. OHOHOHO. :{D**

* * *

**~Chapter 4: Falling~**

* * *

"So," Jellal began, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Mind if you tell us what happened, hm, Loke?"

Everybody nodded whilst Mira was squealing in delight on how 'cute they would be if they were a couple', to which Natsu twitched. Wondering why he felt a pang in his chest, he shrugged and continued to eat.

"A-ah, sure..." the ginger-haired man stuttered, pushing his tinted glasses up, he began to tell them about how he met the blonde.

_Flashback_

_A bored Loke was found in the halls of the city's Library. _They left me... those traitors, _he thought in annoyance, _why did I even end up here? _he shook his head and proceeded to walk, bookshelf by bookshelf, he found himself getting more bored until he saw a struggling blonde. She was struggling to get a book from a shelf that was out of her reach, so she jumped and jumped, but to her avail, she failed._

_She lowered her head in disappointment. Loke raised an eyebrow as he smiled in amusement, earning weird glances from the readers in the Library. _I guess it's time to help my damsel-in-distress, ne? _he thought as he scooted towards the blonde._

_Reaching for the book that she was reaching for, the blonde pouted, thinking that her efforts were wasted on getting the book. Loke only smiled, "Is _this _what you were reaching for, miss?" he asked charmingly, stressing the 'this'._

_The blonde nodded and blushed, looking everywhere except for his eyes. Loke gave a light chuckle and ruffled her hair, making it messy. The blonde widened her eyes at him and blushed ten shades of red at the sudden contact._

_"Here."_

_Loke handed her the book, "Romeo and Juliet...?" he asked in amusement._

_The girl beamed at him, "Yeah! I've read it since childhood and I just love it!"_

_He smiled and raised his brow in amusement at her change of mood. He realized another sudden change of atmosphere around her -and he didn't like it one bit- and began to panic, he knew that she noticed that she was talking to a stranger. He began to panic and blurted out something.._

_"Giantpolarbear!"_

_"W-what...?"_

_He nervously chuckled and rubbed his hand at the back of his head, "I-it's an icebreaker! Hi, my name is Loke Celeste, and I'm going to study at Fairy Tail Academy." _

_The blonde widened her eyes and grinned at him, "I'm going to study there, too~!"_

_End of flashback_

"... and that's how me and Lucy-chan met." Loke proudly said as he encircled his arm around her shoulders, making the latter blush madly. "Oh, Lucy-chan's blushing~!" he chirped as he began to stretch her cheeks, making her try to slap away his hands.

"Jhon't toush ee, Lokeeh!*" Lucy argued while still blushing.

"Aww, but you're so cute when you blush!" he admitted as he laughed, making the blonde stop and blush red. Mira began to squeal dangerously, with Lisanna and Levy holding her off. Mira then kept on squealing things like 'OTP' and 'I ship LoLu!' which made Lisanna and Levy think she was crazy. They both assked her what 'OTP' and 'ship's are.

"Hm... they're like, you're pairing!"

Mira then kept on telling all the girls about pairings when Lucy saw Gray standing up and heading for the door, assuming that he was heading to the classroom, she decided to follow him. After excusing herself from everyone, she finally opened the door and dashed down the stairs.

"Hey! Wait!" she called. Noticing that Gray wasn't turning his back, she twitched and ran faster down the stairs. "DON'T IGNORE ME YOU—!"

Turning his back with a clearly annoyed face, he was about to mutter an annoyed 'what?!' when his face immediately turned into shock, seeing Lucy falling off the stairs.

"Shit." he muttered.

Finally Lucy's body collided onto Gray's, making the gravity pull them towards the flight of stairs, and falling. Stopping at the end of the staircase, a soft groan was heard. Lucy slowly sat up but she was prevented to do so because of the rapid increase of pain in her head. In reflex, she cupped her head, only to be stopped by a strained muscle. _Picking up the books when a _gentleman _should, and falling off the stairs? This is just too much on the first day... _she thought, _I even thought that I would be friends with new people... _warm liquid started to form on the side of her eyes.

Being forced to wipe it away, she tried not to wince and wiped it. She turned her head towards the now-unconscious Gray. _Nothing more to do but to help then. _She thought, grabbing Gray's arm and tried to standup holding it. After a few steps, she fell on the floor, with the sleeping Gray on top of her. Heat rushed to her face when she felt his breath tickle her skin.

She shook her head and animatedly froze when she heard a groan. _Oh damn, did I wake him up? Is it a good thing or a bad thing? _she asked herself. She gasped when she saw hands on each side of her, and the weight slowly decreasing.

"Damn."

She slowly sat up and looked at the now-awake boy, who was sitting in front of her, his legs far apart. She was about to ask him something when the loud and painful thumping returned. Wincing, she cupped her head. She couldn't take the pain anymore and her vision was doubling. And before she knew it, everything turned pitch black.

* * *

**A/N: **Weeheehee~ xDD DWas this chapter better? x) I kinda like, re-read this and I was like, "Damn, why were the ships included here? It wasn't even related to the freakin' story." So ya. :{) Tehehe. :

**('O') Like it? ('O')**

**PLEASE REVIIEEEW~! \(^-^)**

_"The harder you fall, the higher you bounce." - Anonymous. xP_

**Ja'ne~! (^w^)v**


	5. Chapter 5: Concern and Hate

**Ohayoo~! (^o^)v Wheww, just managed to finish off those freakin' assignments. *wipes off sweat from forehead* Anyway~~ OHMYGOSH, I LIKE, READ ****'STARDUST WINK'**** (Thanks to my online gaming friend. :D) AND IT WAS LIKE, WOW. :| :) I like HINATA! *pulls Hinata, who was staring blankly* and Beni's just like Juvia! :DD **

**Ahem!**

**You should be reading now... ehe, sorry! *rubs her cheek***

**Summary: **She is the good girl. He is the bad boy. They bumped into each other and this is their story.

**Disclaimer: (Whew, I remembered! :D) I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. I JUST WISH.**

_**All rights and wrongs reserved.**_

* * *

**~Chapter 5: Concern and Hate~**

* * *

_Ugh... w-where am I...? What is this place?_

_"Oh hi~!"_

_What? What was that voice? I looked around and saw a thing whih seriously shocked the fluff out of me._

_OH. MY. POTATO._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_IT'S A TALKING HERSHEY BAR~!_

_Weeheehee~! I ran towards it and immediately bit it. Wahaha, it even cried! Cue on evil laugh. I looked around and saw more talking food! Wahh~ I'm in heaven~~ Woah, was that... Haagen Dazs?! Whoa. _

_"YOU! COME HERE! LET ME EAT YOU!" I screamed and ran towards the Twix bar. I took a big bite when it suddenly spoke. Its voice was creeeeepyy.. and deep._

_"Oi! STOP!"_

Lucy immediately opened her eyes and gasped as she sat up. "What happened? Why am I here?" she cautiously asked before the thumping in her head returned, wincing in pain, she cupped her head. Gray only sighed as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on.

"You fell off the stairs, because you stupidly did so." he said, answering her question. He headed for the door when Lucy called out his name. Turning around, he muttered an annoyed 'What?'.

"Doesn't your body hurt?" she asked in concern.

"Of course it hurts," he bluntly said. "You fell on me, I fell on you and I carried you here." he turned around and turned the knob of the door. Shortly after, he went out, leaving a guilty Lucy lying on her bed.

_I must've been really heavy, that's why he had a hard time..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Why am I even concerned of him?! He gave me a hard time, and that's just a payback!_

She huffed and crossed her arms. Moments later, her face softened again, and her shoulders relaxed. _I guess I should give him a little something for helping me out... _she thought, beginning to feel sleepy again.

* * *

_Tch, so troublesome... _Gray thought as he was walking along the hallways of the school. Walking more, his muscles suddenly ached — a familiar blonde's voice rang in his head, _'Doesn't your body hurt?' _he sighed through his nose. He stopped in his tracks, _You're too soft, you shouldn't care for me too much..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Because I know that you hate me._

* * *

**A/N: **Wahaha~! :3 Sooo many dots... *o* :DD

Howz'it? :) Was it better this timeee? :3

Sorry guys, but I feel weak right now because of the climate change here, my body's kinda sensitive, sooooo ya. :) ~_~ I hope that I'll get better sooon, ne? :)

**Don't forget to review everyone~~!**

_"I'm sorry you hate me." - Me. (._.)_

**Ja'ne~!**


	6. Chapter 6: Questions & Answers

**Hi. :) Yeah... I don't have anything to say right now, just...**

***bows* ARIGATOU~~! THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS EVERYONE! (TT^TT)**

**Summary: **She is the good girl. He is the bad boy. They bumped into each other and this is their story.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. I JUST WISH. **

**Please enjoy~!**

* * *

**~Chapter 6: Questions and Answers~**

* * *

"Psst, Natsu..." Jellal and Siegrain animatedly whispered in each of his ears.

"What?!" he whispered back loudly.

"Why is Lucy so happy?" they both asked in unison. Staring back at the happy blonde, they comically shivered when they saw animated sparkles around her, matching her happy aura.

"I don't freakin' know!" he argued back, "She's so damn freaky with her happy aura around her."

Apparently, Lucy has been happy ever since she barged into Natsu's room this morning. Natsu then asked her why she was carrying a bento — in which she replied with a bright smile that obviously creeped Natsu out. Lunch then came, making Natsu notice that Lucy was even happier.

"WHAT'S UP, BITCHES?!" Gajeel barged in, with Levy scolding him for swearing. Gajeel only rolled his eyes - and was that a tint of pink?! Lisanna, Gray, Loke, and the others came in one by one, greeting the ones who came earlier than them.

"Sorry we're late guys.." Lisanna apologetically smiled. They all gathered and formed a big circle as usual. Lucy then happily announced that she made lunch for them — them meaning Natsu, Lisanna and Gray.

"But... but what about me?" Loke pouted. Lucy smiled and promised to make him a bento sometime, making Loke scream in joy.

Lucy then turned to Lisanna and the two other boys, "So... I'm going to divide the bento among you," she closed her eyes and pointed at Lisanna after opening them. "Lisanna gets twenty-five percent of my bento." Lisanna blinked and nodded innocently.

"Natsu, you get..." she trailed off, tapping her forefinger on her chin. She then hummed and pointed at him again, "Twenty-five percent!"

Natsu comically shrunk, his eyes the size of plates. Lucy then gave the remaining fifty percent to Gray, saying that he helped her a lot the day before. Natsu was then seen at a random corner, comically sulking and mumbling words like 'She only gave me twenty-five...' and so on.

Lisanna then clasped her hands, gaining the attention of Lucy and the others. "Listen everybody... we are going somewhere..."

* * *

_Out of all the places... she really had to pick _THIS_?! _Gray thought in annoyance, _I mean, really? What are we? Stupid kids?! _he huffed and shoved his hands in his pockets. Gray actually just found out NOW on where they were going. Why? Well, he doesn't know. He just blames Lisanna for her childish fetish. _That way we could bond together~! _Gray imitated her voice in his mind. _Bond together my ass... Tch. _

Looking over to his right, he saw a silent Lucy gaping at the scene in front of her. Silently smirking, he assumed that it was her first time to be in an amusement park.

Yes, Lisanna decided to bring them to the amusement park. Why? They don't know, too.

"Guys, guys, GUYS!" Lisanna shouted childishly, "You gotta come with me! This ride's AWESOME!" she then grabbed the Gray's and Lucy's arms and dragged them off to God-knows-where.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seriously, Lisanna?" Gray twitched at the sight in front of him, along with Lucy.

In front of them was a big merry-go-round, or as to what other people call it – the carousel. Big and small horses alike were neatly lined up, being held into place by a long pole. It had two floors, the big ones were at the bottom while the small ones – the ponies, were placed neatly at the second floor. The place was lit up by colored lights, mainly orange. Kids were shouting here and there, trying to make their parents ride with them or let them ride.

"Aw, come on Gray~!" Lisanna pouted, "Loosen up~! You'll look like an _old man _if you keep on acting _mature_, you know~?" she continued, stressing some words to emphasize how Gray's been acting. Gray only twitched and went in, followed by a giggling Lucy and Lisanna.

"Oh yeah, Lisanna," Lucy called out, "Where's Natsu?"

Lisanna blinked, "Now that you mention it... I haven't seen him.." she stated. "Maybe he's at the food stalls?"

Lucy only shrugged and waited for the ride to start.

"Wahh~ that was soo fun, ne Lucy?" Lisanna chirped as she skipped out of the exit. Lucy only averted her eyes with an animated embarrassed look on her face, accompanied by a big sweatdrop on her head.

_Grr~_

"Lisanna...?" Lucy and Gray said simultaneously. Lisanna sheepishly laughed and decided that it was time for lunch. They finally found Natsu later on and proceeded to the bakery Lisanna was excited about. The two girls went ahead, being excited about eating cakes and sweets.

"Psst, Gray..." Natsu whispered towards the bored-looking Gray.

"What?!" he snapped back, also whispering.

"Lucy is a demon for cakes..."

"And so? Why do I freakin' care?"

"I don't know!"

"Then—," Gray was cut-off by Lisanna's permission to go to the 'powder room'. The two boys agreed and decided to reserve a seat for the two girls. _Why the hell did that squinty eyed jerk tell me about that whiney blonde? It's none of my business anyway... _Gray thought as he sat down. _Well, I guess that Natsu is telling me something.._

* * *

Many minutes later, a panting Lisanna came back with a horrified look on her face. Natsu asked what happened, wherein he panicked when Lisanna mumbled two simple words.

And made Gray dash out of the café.

_Holy... that stupid clumsy moron..! Why would she be so foolish at this time?! _Gray angrily thought as he ran around the amusement park. Stopping in his tracks, realization struck him. _Why am I after her? Why am I worried? Why are my legs out of control?_

_Why is my heart beating fast in anxiety?_

Thoughts and questions kept on popping up in his mind... thoughts which were left unexplained and questions with no given answers. Why was he running? Shouldn't he be sitting calmly on his chair, pretending that nothing was happening? Shouldn't he just shrug and let Natsu save her? What was happening to him?

What was Lucy doing to him?

All of those he thought, he asked, yet there were no answers. None.

He ran and ran until he spotted a familiar blonde haired maiden... with a stranger. _Shit. _He thought, deciding to handle it straightforwardly, he silently walked behind the man and tapped his shoulder. The man turned around and immediately met Gray's fist. Stumbling backwards, he was about to hit Lucy but, as Gray, he immediately kept Lucy away from the stumbling man and hid the blonde behind his back.

"F*ck.." the man muttered as he kept his balance, "Who the hell are you?!"

"Wouldn't you wanna know?" Gray asked, smirking, and obviously pissing the man more.

The man then cussed as he aimed a punch on Gray's face. Blankly staring at the man, Gray caught the hand quickly, as if he had done it many times before. Gray's look sent shivers through the man's spine, but gathered courage to fight back. He quickly dived down and pivoted his body using his one hand, trying to shove Gray using his outstretched leg. But to his avail, he failed. Gray quickly jumped, avoiding the kick and kicked the man on his shoulder part, making the man fall on the floor unconscious.

_You're lucky I didn't hit you on the head, you b*stard. _Gray thought, once again glaring at the unconscious man on the ground. He turned to a random passer-by and tapped him on his shoulder, "Will you please call the police and tell them about this stupid dumbass perv?" he stuck his thumb at the man, "Thanks." he said as the man nodded and immediately called the police.

Turning to Lucy, he immediately grabbed her wrist and dragged her to where Natsu and Lisanna were without saying a word.

"... Are you okay?" he asked, not looking at her while he was walking fast.

"H-huh?" she blinked, too busy with her own worries. Gray sighed and repeated his question, in which Lucy replied with a shy 'yes...'.

_I gave him a hard time again... _Lucy thought in guilt. _Why wouldn't he just stop caring about a girl like me?_

_Why?_

* * *

**A/N:** Why? Lool, jokiing. :PP Ahahaha~ I think that the revised story was better, don't you think? ;D Tehehe, I just noticed that the storyline was going really fast, I mean, why did Gray suddenly hug her when he didn't even... when we wasn't close with her?! :0 I mean, srsly!?

:D

He he he, ohh weell. :3

Oh yea, by the way, I put asterisks on some cusses because I wanted to be innocent. :3 Wahaha, you don't want to be blind, ne? :3

**Like it?**

**DON'T**** and NEVER forget to REVIEW~! ^^**

_"If I asked you 'why?', would you answer it?" – Me. (._.) [It was based on the chapter~ :DD]_

**Ja'ne~!**


	7. Chapter 7: Beside Me

**Hellooo~! ^^ Here's chapter 7! :D **

**Etto... sorry for making you all confused with EVERYTHING... I'll make everything more clear this time. :) And oh, by chapter 10, I THINK that I'll be publishing a new story~! :DD**

**But hey, it doesn't mean that you'll leave this one rotten, okay? ^^ **

**Just like my already-rotten one-shot... TT^TT But it's okay! I have you and this story, so it's okay~! ^o^ **

**Erhm.**

**Summary: **She is the good girl. He is the bad boy. They bumped into each other, and this is their story.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. I JUST WISH.**

_All rights and wrongs reserved._

* * *

**~Chapter 7: Beside Me~**

* * *

Lucy sighed, removing her books from her locker and shutting it gently. _What he did… I still can't remove it from my mind… _she sighed once again, this time, through her nose.

"You—,"

"Holy smokes!" Lucy shouted in surprise as she banged her back on her locker, as if she was pushed by the voice. She tightly closed her eyes and slowly opened them after hearing a chuckle.

She gasped at the sight of Loke in front of her, "Holy smokes? Seriously?" he said in between laughs. Lucy only pouted and blushed when she realized that Loke was standing in front of her with the sunshine shining behind him, making his hair more golden and making him shine.

She shook her head, _Lucy you perv!_ She looked towards Loke again and blushed in embarrassment when she saw his questioning face.

"You're acting really weird today, my princess," He stated, grabbing her by the wrist and leading her to her classroom. "Did you eat lunch? Maybe that's why you're acting a bit strange." He asked in concern.

"I ate lunch, Loke... besides, lunch just finished," she replied, "Sorry for making you worry…"

"Nah, no problem," he smiled at her. Lucy returned the smile and immediately blushed after hearing what the ginger-haired man said.

"As long as it's you."

_Sh*t~! What's Loke doing to mee?! _Lucy asked to herself as she tried to calm down. _No, no, no, Lucy! He's just playing with me! Yea, that's right! _

"Princess," Loke called out, "You're really weird today, you said you ate lunch and that was good but... Did something happen yesterday or the day before?" he asked in concern. As he asked that, Lucy immediately widened her eyes and blushed red when she remembered the incident with her and Gray.

Why was she embarrassed? Why did she make it a big deal? Gray didn't care, so she should, too. It was just a coincidence that he found her there looking stupid.

"O-oh um… n-n-nothing hap.. pened…" she stammered, making Loke more suspicious of what was going on. He decided to brush it off since they were in front of Lucy's classroom. "Thanks again, Loke. I owe you." Lucy shyly smiled.

Loke winked, "Then how about making me lunch tomorrow?" he suggested. Lucy agreed and went in her classroom, once again carrying the books.

"Hmm…" she hummed. _Something's different about Loke… it's like he knows about something, but… it's none of my business. I just…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Feel safe when he's beside me… _

* * *

"Good afternoon, class." Their Home Economics teacher, Aries Hamal, greeted shyly. The students politely greeted her back –with some boys drooling over her, and sat back down.

"Today," she began. "Since the Student Council approved that this month will be the 'Food Month', we Home Economics teachers, were assigned to give you a task, which is baking a cake." Aries explained. The students sighed and murmured audible 'That's so easy..' or 'Easy peasy!' but they gaped in horror after what their teacher said.

"From scratch."

Lucy's head immediately jerked up. _Bake~?! From scratch? _She happily thought.

A student raised a hand and asked if it was by partner, to which the teacher answered with a nod.

"Your partners will be…" she trailed off.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"The one and only person beside you!"

* * *

**A/N: ***GASP* (:O) Tehehe~! Weeeewiee, guuuys!~ xDDD Ohmyflippingpancakeees~ WHAT THE LUMP WILL LUMPIN' HAPPEN NEEXT~? Of course I know what's going to happen. :3 Hahahahehehehihihihohohohuhuhu~~! x"D Sorry everyone, I'm just cray-zey today. :DD

:3

Ehem, sorry for NOT updating for like, a srsly looooong tiimee. :| You see (no you don't :P), SOME CRAZY, I MEAN DEFINITELY CRAZY GUY JUST **HACKED **OUR WI-FI. Yep. **A CRAZY GUY STOLE OUR WI-FI FROM US.**

**That explains that he's WANTED so, see this picture of a man looking like a troll? *shows imaginary picture***

No?

Well, nevermind.

**Welp, if ANYONE, I mean ANYONE finds this man *shoves finger in his face* YOU yes, YOU... WILL GET A FREE NEW...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER~!**

Corny, lool. :P

But anyway, thaanks a lot guys and gals for reading and I hope you have a great lifee and always smile~! But not like, always. Don't take it too seriously 'cuz if you do, people will throw these weird looks at you (like what they did to me) and will seriously freak. Out. Yep.

One time, I actually hugged my friend while laughing sooo hard then she freaked out and started to back away. Then I shouted at her, "AM I CREEPING YOU OUT?! I'M SOOOORRRYYY! I LOOVEE YOU~~!" then I kept on laughing. Then when I looked behind me, she was gone.

Yep. :I

But we're still good friends, though. :)

So, you kids out there shouldn't imitate what I did. Wellll, if you want to be weird but that's not the point. :I

Actually, what I said was not really making sense! It was all NONSENSE!

Whatever. :Y JUST KEEEP SMILING! :) :] :{) :3 :D x) xD x3 (^-^)v

**Like it?**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW GUYZ, I DON'T BITEE~!** :3

_"The foundation to a successful and an everlasting relationship begins by making your partner your best friend." - Anonymous. :I_

**Ja'ne~!**


	8. Chapter 8: Ask Something

**Heyy~! ^^ Wahahha, I'm back! :3 **

**Nobody cares. -_- But whatever, thanks for the follows, favs, and reviews everyone~! :) Well, I'm not going to say many things right now... I'm practically speechless.**

**Soooo, ya.**

**Summary: **She is the good girl. He is the bad boy. They bumped into each other, and this is their story.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. I JUST WISH, LIKE EVERY AUTHOUR IN FANFICTION DOES. MAYBE...**

**Enjoy~! ^^**

* * *

**~Chapter 8: Ask Something~**

* * *

Lisanna was found sitting silently on her chair, gazing outside the window with her hand cupping her chin. She looked deep in thought, the others claimed. She sighed, _Gray seemed pretty worried about her... he even dashed out.. _She closed her eyes and opened them moments later, shrieking when she saw Natsu in front of her.

"N-Natsu!?" she said in shock. Natsu only blinked and stood up straight again, not bothering to reply to her greeting. "W-what brings you here?"

Natsu folded his arms, glancing at her. "Nothing. What about you?" he seriously asked. Lisanna tilted her head to her side, _Natsu seems pretty serious today.. _she decided to fake a smile and said that she was just thinking.

Lisanna looked away nervously, "Sensei sure is taking long, ne? Aha-ha-ha..." she chuckled nervously.

"Lisanna," Natsu called out. Lisanna turned to look at the salmon-haired boy, "I think I'm..." he trailed off before sighing and continuing...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jealous.."

* * *

An awkward silence enveloped around Lucy and Gray, who are both in their aprons. The two of them obviously became partners for their project, much to Lucy's extreme disappointment. She tried to bargain the teacher about it, but the teacher's mind was cleared – she was really partnered with Gray.

_Stupid sensei... _Lucy sighed and turned to the silent Gray. "So, what do you want to bake?" she faked a smile.

Gray looked at her with bored eyes, "Anything is fine." he answered. Lucy comically twitched and pouted. _I asked you a proper question, dammit! _she complained in her mind. But in reality, she nodded and took a huge bowl and grabbed some necessary ingredients for a cake. She grabbed a small sack of flour and opened it with her hands. It popped, making Gray's and Lucy's face full of flour.

Lucy turned towards Gray and stifled a laugh, "You look like some crazy guy obsessed with flour!" Gray twitched and scooped up a handful of flour. Lucy noticed this and shook her head, "Oh no.."

"Oh yes." Gray said in a husky voice while smirking before throwing the flour at Lucy's face. Lucy shrieked and tried to wipe some flour off her face, but as a result, it only scattered.

Lucy pouted and folded her arms whilst Gray was laughing, pointing a finger at her. Lucy raised an eyebrow and mischievously smiled. Just as before, she also grabbed a handful of flour but she mixed it with water, making it gooey.

"Gray~!" she called out before throwing the gooey dough towards Gray. She laughed at the sight of Gray trying to pry the dough off his hair and face. He snapped his head toward her with a comical angry look on his face, Lucy's smile only widened and was about to dodge Gray's hand trying to tickle her when Lisanna entered the room, a tray filled with sandwiches, teacups and a teapot in her hands.

Lisanna smiled, "Ah, Gray-kun~ Lucy-chan~ here, have some snacks~!" she walked towards the two, "Baking sure is t—!" she was cut-off when her foot made a wrong step, making her trip and spill the food on Gray's face. Tea spilled over him, making him wet.

He angrily twitched at the giggling Lisanna. Lisanna stuck her tongue out, making Gray shout an indignant, "LISANNA!" before chasing her out of the Home Economics Room.

Lucy silently listened to the laughs and shouts made by the two childhood friends and sighed. She returned to the table filled with the ingredients after tidying herself. She stared at the ingredients, "Well... cakes don't bake themselves.." and with that, she began to bake silently.

* * *

Lisanna and Gray decided to stop chasing each other and were found in front of the men's changing rooms. "You... are a.. naughty girl..." Gray said, panting as his hands were planted on his hips. Lisanna weakly grinned, also breathing heavily while her hands are planted on her knees. Gray turned his head towards the changing rooms and decided to change clothes there.

"I'll just change my clothes," he said. "See ya." he waved his hands lazily and began to walk towards the room. When he went in, Lisanna gratefully smiled and stood up straight. She walked back towards her classroom, _Step one: Complete._

**...**

Gray opened his locker and grabbed his clean uniform. He began to unbutton his polo, revealing his well-toned body. He stopped for a moment, beginning to be deep in thought.

"Gray!"

Gray slightly jumped in surprise and turned to look at the owner of the voice. "Loke..." he muttered. Loke raised a brow, clad in nothing but his pants.

"You sure are silent today," he said, leaning against the locker beside him while folding his arms across his bare chest. As he said that, a certain blonde-haired maiden popped up in his mind. Gray remained silent, his back turned against the ginger-haired boy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... How was your 'trip' to the amusement park?"

* * *

"LUCE!" Natsu shouted while barging in the room. The latter shrieked and sighed in relief, seeing that it was her childhood friend.

"Natsu... how did you know I was here?" Lucy asked, dipping her finger into the dough and put it in her mouth, tasting the dough. She let out a satisfied hum before adding another ingredient and mixing it once again. "Earth to Natsu! Helloooo!" she called out and giggled when Natsu comically shook his head, waking up from his trance.

"Do you want something?" Lucy kindly asked.

"Yeah!" Natsu happily grinned, "I wanna eat that cake!" his eyes glinted as his fingers animatedly shook, attempting to grab the dough. He was slapped off by an irritated Lucy.

"It's not even cake yet, baka!" Lucy 'tsk'-ed and giggled afterwards. Natsu pouted and decided to help Lucy clean to mess.

Many minutes later, Natsu tiredly plopped down on a wooden stool, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "That was tiring..."

"You can say that again..." Lucy said.

"That was tiring..."

Lucy twitched, "I didn't mean it _literally_, idiot.." she rolled her eyes and hummed when she heard a 'ding!', signaling that the cake was finished. She stood up and went to the oven, grabbing oven mittens before popping the cake out of the oven. The smell of strawberries filled the air, making Natsu jump out of his seat and rush towards Lucy.

"Now the only thing to do is to decorate it..." Lucy said in a trance. She grabbed another bowl and grabbed the ingredients to make whipped cream. She tied her now loose ponytail into a messy bun, her bangs messily fell against her left eye, with her flipping her bangs, making it stay in place.

Lucy began to mix in the ingredients, with Natsu silently watching her and keeping her company. _Why is it that when Gray left I... I became lonely in an instant? _Silence filled the air when Natsu suddenly broke it.

"Luce..." he said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"There's something I need to ask you..."

* * *

**A/N: **And... cut! Great work! xDD Lol, who am I even talking to right now?

Oh yeah...

The crew. :PP

Wahh~ the story _is _much better this time, ne? :3 Tehehe, wasn't it cliffy? ;) Haha, I hope it was! :DD

**Like it?**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~! ^^**

_"When someone special walks in your life and is able to change things for the better, you don't want them to walk away." - Anonymous. _

**Ja'ne~!**


	9. Chapter 9: Walking You Home

**FINALLY! THE TIME TO UPDATEE~! Yay~! :DD Are you happy? 'CUZ I AM! xDD**

**You're... n-not...? (O-O) (TT-TT)**

**:DD**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS, VIEWS, LIKES, DISLIKES, SOCKS, FOLLOWS, COOKIES, FAVORITES AND REVIEWS. :3**

**Summary: **She is the good girl. He is the bad boy. They bumped into each other, and this is their story.

**Disclaimer: NOPE, FAIRY TAIL IS NOT MINEE.**

_All rights and wrongs reserved._

* * *

**~Chapter 9: Walking You Home~**

* * *

Silence enveloped around the two half-naked boys. Loke waited for an answer and now he was just getting impatient. ".. Something did happen, huh Gray?" he said, turning his back to leave.

"Lucy acted like that, too."

Gray's eyes widened at the sound of the blonde's name. _Lucy...! _he turned to look at the ginger-haired man, but he was gone. He quickly put on his button-down shirt, as if he has done it many times before. He stuffed his dirty clothes in his locker and made a quick mental note to wash it tomorrow. After finishing up, he didn't bother tying his necktie and rushed out of the changing room.

_'How was your 'trip' to the amusement park?' _

Loke's voice rang in his mind. "Shit." he cursed. _Why does the changing room have to be this far? _he complained in his mind.

Turning around a corner, he stopped in front of a door, panting. He stood up straight before slamming the door open. A soft breeze blew past him when he noticed that the room was empty, yellow orange light from the sun shone through the windows as the curtain danced with the breeze.

Gray cussed and decided to look around, he stopped in front of the table and picked up the small note.

_' Gray, _

_I finished the cake when you were 'chasing' Lisanna,  
it's by the counter, so yeah.. Natsu helped me bake it, too._

_~Lucy. :)'_

Gray snapped his head towards the counter, revealing the cake covered by a glass cover. He walked towards it, '_Chocolate Strawberry Love' _it read. Gray sighed and returned the paper to where it was originally placed. He left the room, not noticing a writing at the back of the paper.

_'I'll be waiting by the gate.'_

* * *

Lisanna heaved a sigh, taking a bite from her Pocky stick. She decided to walk home alone with the other students walking home since Gray had a project with Lucy. _I hope Natsu did his part well... _she thought. _I hope _our _plan goes well._

_Flashback_

_Lisanna blinked and repeated the last word Natsu muttered. "Jealous?" Natsu sat down beside Lisanna and nodded. _

_"Why?" she asked. She waited for an answer but still he remained silent. Lisanna raised her eyebrows in concern for her salmon-haired friend. _Is he jealous because of Lucy and Gray? _she thought. _I, myself, am getting jealous, too... _she cupped her chin._

_Why are they jealous? Shouldn't they be happy that their childhood friends are finally bonding with each other? Is it because they are starting to be ignored?_

_Is it because they're in love with their childhood friend?_

_A long silence followed the two. Comfortable silence, to make it more specific. Lisanna always enjoyed these kind of silence, especially with Gray. But why is it that every time she is with Gray, she wants it to be noisy? She wants him to talk, to bond with her. She noticed this now..._

_._

_._

_._

_Ever since Lucy came, Gray's bond with her started to vanish._

_Did Natsu notice, too? Is that why he is jealous?_

_"Natsu," she began, "Did you notice, too?"_

_Natsu snapped his head towards the white-haired girl, an alarmed look plastered on his face. "Notice what?" he asked, not even blinking his eyes._

_"Ever since Lucy and Gray met... they never bonded with us..."_

_Natsu widened his eyes. Why didn't he notice before? He's always with Lucy! He never misses a day without hearing her voice. _

_Is it because he was too busy trying to distance Gray from her? _

_"They didn't even manage to greet a simple 'Good Morning'.." Lisanna continued._

_"Lucy still greets me. That's enough for me." Natsu said. "If they are close... and if Lucy's happy... that's more than enough for me."_

_Lisanna turned her head towards Natsu, "Why?"_

_"Seeing her happy... makes me happier than ever." he said, "And that's already good enough for me." _

_Lisanna smiled, "Wow Natsu," she said, giggling. "You sound smart."_

_Natsu twitched. "What's that supposed to mean?!" he exclaimed, pouting. Lisanna just laughed and later her laugh died down. Natsu stared at her curiously._

_"I think that there's a way to distance them from each other..." she said in a trance before she explained to Natsu how._

_End of flashback_

Lisanna sighed once again before entering her house.

* * *

_What's gotten into that Natsu?! _Lucy screamed in her mind. Apparently, Natsu wanted to ask Lucy something. Which was..

_'Hey Luce, do you like Gray?'_

The question rang in her mind again. _Urgh, dammit! Natsu... you're dead meat tomorrow.. _she grumbled. Standing by the school gates, she cocked her head towards the sky. A soft breeze blew past her.

"... do I really like him...?" she asked herself. Widening her eyes, she quickly shook her head. "No wayy I would like a jerk like _him_!"

But who knows? Love might find a way, right?

A few moments later, she heard footsteps coming from her back. Turning around, she saw Gray. _I shouldn't have waited for him... _Lucy thought in regret.

"What are you still doing here?" Gray asked, walking casually past Lucy. Lucy twitched in annoyance and quickly followed him, walking on the left sidewalk.

"I wrote it on the note! Didn't you read it?"

Gray paused from his tracks, making Lucy bump into his back, wincing. "... Nope." he simply answered, shrugging. Lucy pouted and decided to walk right behind Gray, since walking beside him might make people misunderstand them for a couple.

_Misunderstand...? Hell no! _Lucy thought in disbelief, shaking her head rapidly, making Gray turn around with a questioning look on his face. He only shrugged and decided to walk again, faster this time. Lucy tried to catch up and was about to retort when she felt drops of water on her head. Slowly cupping her head, she cocked her head towards the now-gray sky, small drops of water fell from the sky. Until moments later, it became harder and harder.

Lucy was now soaked, _at least there's no thunder and lightning... _she thought.

"Tsk," a deep voice 'tsk'-ed beside her. Looking to her left, she slightly gasped when she saw Gray holding a dark blue umbrella, covering them both. He, too, was soaked. "And _why _didn't you bring an _umbrella_?" he asked in annoyance.

Lucy blushed a thousand shades of red. "U-um... I-I didn't know.." she stammered, looking at the ground while shuffling her feet sheepishly.

Gray rolled his eyes and grabbed Lucy's wrist, placing it over his wrist which was holding the umbrella. "W-wha...?" she stuttered, blushing a deeper shade of red, if that was possible.

"For you to catch up with me. You're too slow, Lucy."

Lucy pouted and lightly gripped on his sleeve. _I shouldn't assume... _she thought. She didn't notice a speeding car about to splash into a puddle beside her. Being Gray, he noticed and quickly moved to the right side, making him wetter. Lucy blushed at the close distance between them and mumbled a quick 'Sorry'.

Gray rolled his eyes and practically dragged Lucy towards a close shelter - the bus stop. Lucy looked at the droplets of water, splatting on the ground, creating 'pitter' and 'patter' noises. She widened her eyes when she felt arms wrap around her, and felt a piece of cloth warming her up.

"You need it more than I do," Gray said, looking straight ahead. Lucy was about to retort back, but was once again cut-off by Gray. "And don't even try to refuse it.. I know you're feeling cold." he said, taking a short sideway-long glance towards the pouting blonde.

An awkward silence enveloped the two. Lucy took a sideway-long glance towards the raven-haired boy, not long after that, Gray noticed it and turned his head towards Lucy, who blushed and averted her gaze and instead looked at the birds bathing on the puddle. _Look at those birds... so free.. _Lucy thought, a longing expression plastered on her face.

Gray, meanwhile, just continued to stare at Lucy, who blushed redder than before. Lucy then decided to turn her head towards Gray, curiosity evident in her features. She was about to say something when a loud 'beep' was heard.

Lucy immediately boarded on the bus, followed by Gray. Lucy decided to sit on one side, while Gray decided to sit on the other. They were one aisle apart from each other. Lucy bit her lower lip, _Awkward~ _she sang in her mind. The bus began to move, and they both decided to sleep, since it _was _a long day.

**. . . . . .**

"Oi, Lucy, wake up." Gray said as he was slightly slapping the blonde's arm. Lucy's eyes slowly opened until they widened.

"We're here?" she asked, sleepily. Gray sighed through his nose and nodded, dragging Lucy out of the bus.

Gray looked straight ahead, "We're going to stay in my place for a moment, then out you go." he said, slowly blinking. Lucy's mouth was left agape, _stay...? At his freakin' house?! _she comically thought, gaping at the raven-haired boy beside her.

As soon as they reached Gray's 'house'...

"Apart... ment?" Lucy slowly asked, gaping at the apartment in front of her. She turned towards Gray, "You didn't tell me you lived in an apartment!" she exclaimed. Gray sighed and rolled his eyes, grabbing her wrist and leading her into the apartment.

Lucy gasped childishly as she saw his room - his walls were painted a dark shade of blue, a white ceiling complimenting it. The walls fitted Gray's personality - it was dark yet calming. A small white bed was placed in a corner, in front of his light blue window. Across his bed was a white desk filled with some books, a dark blue lamp and a pencil holder. A powder blue swivel chair accompanied the desk. On top of the desk, you can see a small bookshelf filled with books - thin, thick, new and old. Lucy grinned at the sight. In between the desk and bed, was a white cabinet pressed against the wall. The bathroom was located meters away from the desk, a white door symbolizing it.

_For a boy, he seems so... organized.. _Lucy thought in slight disbelief and amusement. _His room isn't like Natsu's... Natsu's room is one hell of a messy one. _She shuddered at the horrible sight of Natsu's room. She doesn't want to dictate it. She silently giggled, _it's just blue and white!_

Gray raised a brow and walked into his bathroom. Moments later, he threw Lucy a white towel. "Here, dry yourself." he said, once again entering the bathroom. Lucy threw him a look and focused her attention on the towel. She sniffed it.

"... Smells like men's perfume~" she mused, her eyes animatedly turned into equal signs. She began to dry her hair and neatly fold the towel afterwards. She sat on his chair while waiting for him. While waiting, her eyes roamed around the room. "It's so... welcoming.." she said in a trance. A picture frame caught her sight. As she was about to grab it, Gray went out of the bathroom, clad in nothing but ripped jeans.

Lucy blushed a thousand shades of red as she saw him. "ARE YOU TRYING TO FREAKIN' PROVOKE ME?!" she comically screamed, covering her red face with her long fingers.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gray asked. Lucy could clearly hear him smirk as he was putting on a red shirt. She heard footsteps going somewhere. "Oi Lucy, are you coming or not?" he asked in an irritated tone. Lucy peeked through a gap between her fingers and rushed out when she found Gray standing by the doorframe.

**. . . . . .**

Lucy slowly walked, thinking deep about God-knows-what. She looked behind her and saw a blank-faced Gray following her from behind. _Idiot._ She thought, turning to look straight ahead. She silently hummed and paused in her tracks. She heard Gray pause in his tracks as well, keeping a safe distance behind her. She sighed and continued walking slowly. She turned around a corner and noticed Gray was nowhere to be seen. She paused at that corner and gasped silently when Gray bumped into her.

"Why didn't you go ahead?" he asked.

Lucy blushed and started to shuffle her feet. "I... was just..." she didn't finish her sentence and just walked ahead.

_If I turned around... Gray will be... right behind me, right? _She asked herself. _Should I... turn around and see? _She prepared herself and turned around. _There!_

She blinked when she saw no one behind her. _Guess he left... _she thought. She looked around and widened her eyes when she felt someone beside her - it was none other than Gray himself! She felt blood rush up to her cheeks. _That was embarrassing..! _she scolded herself.

Two guys suddenly appeared in front of them, and decided to pass by them. "... that was F.T.A.'s Lucy Heartfilia, right?" the guy asked his friend.

"Yeah. I even wanted to talk to her... guess she's with her boyfriend.." the other guy sighed in defeat.

_Boyfriend.. _the word played in Lucy's and Gray's mind. The two of them immediately blushed and turned their heads at the opposite direction of each other. Lucy's head shot up, _Ah, I'll reach home by that corner.. _she thought.

Once she reached the corner, she stopped her tracks in front of a pink house. "This is where I am," she said, averting her eyes from Gray. "T-thanks f-for s-s-sending me... home.."

"No problem," Gray said, turning around. "Night."

Lucy watched the retreating back of Gray before proceeding in her house. Closing the door, she slid down the door and put her hand over her chest.

.

.

.

.

.

_Why was my heart beating so fast?_

* * *

**A/N: **Whew, that was a pree-teeh looong chapter, don'cha think? ;) Well, I DID promise to make a long chapter~

.

.

.

Did I? :/

Oh, well. Just take it as a gift from me to ya. ;) :3 AND ERMEHGERD, THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER IN MY STORY WHICH HAS 2,500+ WORDS~~! WOOT WOOT~! :DD

**Oh and, I based the chapter from...**

1. **Love Rain** - the part where Gray shielded Lucy from the splash of water.

2. **Hibi Chouchou** - Ahh~ that chapter wherein Kawasumi walked Suiren home~ :3 Did you noticeee? :DD

**Like it?**

**DON'T FORGET TO TYPE YOUR REVIEW AND PRESS THAT BUTTON! :) REMEMBER: I DO NOT BITE. :3**

_"When you wonder why the person who is always mean to you will be the one who will care for you the most." - Me. ^^_

Don't forget to smile, everybadeh~! ^^ SMILES ALL THE TIMES.

**Ja'ne~!**


	10. Chapter 10: Him and Her

**Hiiiiii~! xDD Lols, sorry I'm a bit hyper right now... OMG GUYZ, SHOUNEN T IS JUST AWESOME! *fangirl scream* He is kinda cute... *blushes* He would be better if he had glasses.. :3 He's just like Ed Sheeran, only Japanese! :D**

**And FINALLY, Siegrain just starred at the first part! He was usually quiet, no? :3**

**Anyways, on with the story! :)**

**Summary: **She is the good girl. He is the bad boy. They bumped into each other, and this is their story.

**Disclaimer: NOPENOPE, FAIRY TAIL IS NOT MINE.**

**WARNING: SOME PARTS OF THIS STORY DOESN'T RELATE. PLEASE BEAR.**

* * *

**~Chapter 10: Him and Her~**

* * *

"Finally! We're done!" The blue-haired twin shouted towards the raven-haired boy beside him. The two and other Soccer Club members just got back from running around the school as a part of their training.

Gray remained silent, staring at the ground as if the dirt was interesting to look at. At that moment, Lucy passed by. Siegrain waved towards her and called her name, gaining Lucy's and everyone's attention. Everybody stared at the blonde maiden, bluenette and raven-haired boys as if seeing them interact with each other was an extraordinary thing.

"Guys! Your training is done?" Lucy eagerly asked, staring at the two with her hazel brown orbs.

Siegrain nodded, widely smiling as animated sparkles shone around him. "Hai~! We just finished," he chirped. But then, he comically sulked. "But there's more after ten minutes..."

Lucy sweatdropped, also smiling awkwardly. "Well then, you better rest well while the ten minutes pass."

Siegrain stood up, the sparkles once again showing up, but are also accompanied with pink flowers. "Aye!"

Gray animatedly looked towards another bluenette holding a basket, throwing the flowers around with a comical blank look on his face. "... Seriously Siegrain?" Gray asked, an animated blank look on his face as Siegrain comically stopped from dancing around a sweatdropping Lucy. "Jellal throwing around pink flowers? _PINK FLOWERS?_"

Siegrain looked towards his twin. "Oh yeah... well.. the white ones got sold out so..."

Gray animatedly facepalmed, a dark aura hovering over him, making Siegrain shiver and hide behind his blank-faced twin. Lucy only watched the scene unfold before her. "What idiots." she said as a tick mark appeared over her head.

"Besides, Lucy-chan's favorite color is pink~!" Siegrain chirped, holding his twin's shoulder from behind while raising his index finger.

Lucy widened her eyes and blushed. "H-how did you...?" she stammered.

"Natsu." he simply answered. "I don't even know how he said it, but he just kept on babbling about it until he told me about you and—?" he blinked when he saw Lucy, Gray and Jellal gone, animated dashes blinked at the spot where the three were in minutes ago. He animatedly gaped at the empty space, his hand reached out in open air as a gentle breeze blew past him.

After he regained composure, "Those traitors." he said as he animatedly clenched his fists, an animated tear rolled down his face.

* * *

Lucy silently strolled around the school after she parted ways with Gray and Jellal. "Hm... I never knew Siegrain would be so noisy.." she thought out loud.

"LUCE!" a familiar voice shouted from behind her. She turned around, finding the salmon-headed boy that she was looking for. As he neared her, she glared at him and animatedly did her 'Lucy Kick', making him fall on the ground comically, rapidly standing up later on with a huge shoe print on his face.

"What was _that _for?!" he shouted, pointing towards his face.

Lucy turned her back against him, folding her arms over her ample chest. "Why did you tell Siegrain that my favorite color was pink?!"

Natsu blinked from behind her. "What do you mean I told him that you're favorite color was pink?!" he asked her, a comical confused look plastered on his face.

Lucy then turned around, her arms slowly unfolding, while her eyebrows were starting to meet in confusion. "You... didn't tell him?"

"Nope."

"Then..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh! Okay, _now _I remember!" Natsu exclaimed, an animated light bulb flashed over his head. Lucy closed her eyes as a tick mark appeared on her head, throbbing dangerously. She raised her clenched fists as Natsu was babbling on and on about how he told Siegrain.

".. So that's how he..." Natsu trailed off, noticing Lucy. "Luce?"

"You _idiot_." she said, cracking her knuckles in attempt to beat the hell out of her friend. "Prepare for..." Natsu comically shrunk, his eyes the size of plates and his skin animatedly white, his mouth formed a small and short thin line.

"THE BITCH DROP!"

"HOLY SMOKES!"

**. . . . . .**

_That baka Natsu... _Lucy thought in deep irritation while stopping in front of her classroom door. Sighing, she paused for a while before opening the door. The second she opened it, she silently gasped when she saw Gray in front of her.

_'... guess she's with her boyfriend..'_

The boy's voice echoed in their ears. They both widened their eyes and madly blushed, bowing at each other before entering-slash-exiting their classroom.

Gray quickly proceeded towards the field, trying to brush off his time spent with Lucy the other day. By the time he reached the field, he was greeted by Siegrain, who immediately ranted to him on how he left him alone, saying the he was a traitor and so on.

"... and—hey, are you okay?"

Gray took a few steps forward, his back dramatically against Siegrain as a soft breeze blew past him, sending his jet-black locks flying, dancing with the breeze.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... it.."

Siegrain raised a brow, "Ha?" he asked, his eyebrows animatedly raised with his small mouth left agape in confusion.

"I NEED TO SNAP OUT OF IT, DAMMIT!" Gray comically shouted, his fists clenched in front of his chest, a determined look was animatedly etched on his face. Siegrain slightly jumped, startled at the sudden (and rather rare) action of Gray.

"Snap out of what?"

Gray looked at him, serious. "Of her!"

Siegrain raised a brow, watching the retreating back of his friend-slash-cousin. _Who's her? _he asked in his mind, since asking Gray tons of questions would irk him, and who knows what random craziness he might do if he's irked. He just shrugged and proceeded practicing his daily soccer routines.

* * *

Finished fixing her things and neatly placing it in her shoulder bag, Lucy nodded to herself and left her classroom. As she was walking down the hallways, she managed to force a small smile when being complimented by the other students – older or younger than her. _Oh well, Grandine-san said to be nice... _she thought, inwardly sighing.

"Lu-chan~~!"

Lucy turned around to be greeted by her petite friend, Levy. "Ah, Levy-chan! What's the matter?" she asked in a slight shock and confused state at the panting Levy in front of her.

"Come with me! I need to ask you something!" the bluenette quickly said and immediately grabbed the blonde by her wrist, not waiting for her reply.

**. . . . . .**

"Why are we in the bookstore?" Lucy asked in all curiosity towards her blue-headed friend. Levy just smiled sweetly at her and led her inside. _There's something wrong.. _Lucy thought. Once the two best friends are in a random aisle, which was fortunately the 'Romance' aisle, Levy turned towards the still confused Lucy.

"Ne, Lu-chan..." she started. _Oh no... _Lucy thought, anticipating the question.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... Are you starting to like _him_?"

* * *

**A/N: ***gasps* I don't want to know the answer! (tot)" Was it cliffyyyy? ;) Tehehe, it was made/typed especially for you~~! ^o^ Lolol, haha. :DD Okay, now I'm just being random.

Anyways, sorry for the short chapter! I may be in a state called '**Writer's Block**' right now... :| Soooo yeap.. Well, I was actually waiting for Lili-chan to reply to me so she could help me, so please wait with me...

I'm running out of knowledge.. And Math sucks. :I It makes me dumber, really. :|

I promise that I'll update faster, guys. I'll try, so good luck to mee!

And by the way... about the chapter title; 'Him and Her', welp... this chapter _does _have a lot of pronouns saying 'him' and 'her', sooo ya. :I

**Like it?**

**I'll be all fired up when I read your reviews! So please REVIEW, minna!**

_"Why does it hurt?" - Me. ^w^_

**Ja'ne~!**


	11. Chapter 11: Puzzling

**A/N: **Heey everyoneee~~! ^^ Haha, sorry for not updating for a week or days, but here I am now! :DD Happy August everybadeh! :D Ohh yeahh, I read this cute story in Wattpad _dot_ com thanks to my classmate/daughter. :) Yes, daughter. Why, you ask?

I don't know myself. :/ Like I said, there's this guy who likes me then we got closer then now, every time we tease each other, my other classmates will squeal.

Like Mirajane. :/ Even the boys - but they shout.

EHEM EHEM. Enoough about me. You? How ya doin', mate? :)

Oh yeah, **thanks everybody for reviewing and supporting my story through your follows, favorites and of course, reviews! :D Especially the guests, thanks! :) Oh yes, the replies to reviews will be AFTER the story.**

**I will not include the saying of the summary anymore, it's written on the top of the page, anyway. :|**

**Disclaimer: FAIRY TAIL ISN'T MINE. I WISH IT WAS.**

* * *

**:: CHAPTER 11: PUZZLING ::**

* * *

"… Mira asked you to ask me this, am I right?" Lucy bluntly asked, folding her arms across her chest and shifting her weight on her right foot.

Levy only pouted childishly and stomped her foot on the floor. "But Lu-chan, you _have _to answer my question!" she protested.

Lucy closed her eyes and raised her index finger, referring to number one. "First of all, why is Mira asking me this through you?" she opened her eyes, a blunt look on her beautiful face.

"And second of all," she raised her middle finger along with the index finger. "Who is this 'him' you are referring to?"

Levy blinked, obviously speechless. "Um… I don't know why Mira wanted to know but Lu-chan! You gotta know—you _should _know who this 'him' I was referring to!" she argued quickly.

Lucy raised a brow. "Well, _unfortunately_," she began, stressing the word 'unfortunately' to express her sarcasm, "I really don't know who or _what _you are referring to… and I don't want to know, so excuse me…" Lucy stepped forward to leave, only to be stopped by a serious-looking Levy.

"Just guess, then I'll let you go."

Lucy turned to Levy and tapped her forefinger on her chin while looking upwards. "Hm… Let me guess… it's Gray, isn't it?"

Levy just grinned and nodded. An animated tick mark appeared on the blonde's head, "If it's just _him_ then why didn't you tell me straight away?" she asked, mysteriously calm.

"Because I wanted you to guess?"

Lucy snorted and decided to keep calm. "Well, you know that the answer is 'I don't know', right?"

Levy blinked, "Um… now I know?" Lucy stared at her a bit longer, making her nod rapidly. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Levy blinked once again, "Wait.. you… don't know if you like him or not?" Lucy just averted her gaze and nodded, a small tint of pink on her cheeks. "Eh~? The Lu-chan _I_ know knows if she likes him or not!" Levy declared.

Lucy gazed softly towards her, "Well, it's just so confusing," she sighed. "One moment he's kind to me then the following moment he'll come pushing me when he feels like it."

Levy frowned, _Gray doesn't usually act like that… _she thought.

"W-well maybe he just wants some space?" Lucy just shook her head and dragged Levy elsewhere.

"That doesn't matter," she said while walking in a fast pace. "Let's eat, I'm so hungry!"

Lisanna sighed and decided to walk out of the bookstore. It was no point, anyway. She just happened to pass by the bookstore to go to her favorite bakery when she saw two of her friends.

_What's happening to me? _She asked herself, _I never eavesdropped a conversation! _

She sighed through her nose and softly slapped her cheeks. _Wake up, Lisanna! Wake up! _She scolded herself.

She looked at the ground, _One more… just one more and I will stop… _

* * *

Levy looked towards the blonde who happened to sigh for the tenth time – and yes, she counted. She glanced at her croissant, "Ne Lu-chan, if something's wrong, you can just tell me…" she assured.

Lucy blinked towards the bluenette, "Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me, Lu-chan… you've sighing a lot ever since I asked you that question!" Levy exclaimed. Lucy just widened her eyes in shock.

She decided to share Levy her thoughts. "Well… it's all so confusing…" she sadly said, her gaze landing on her crêpe. "I don't understand Gray at all… at first he was all mean then… days later he started to warm up to me, then the next day he… he's just confusing, really. I can't explain.."

"Well, there's one way to find out…" Levy grinned.

Lucy nervously gazed towards the serious-looking redhead and white-headed girl in front of her. _When Levy meant a 'demon' when it comes to love, she literally meant Mira! _Lucy exclaimed in her thoughts, her eyes animatedly turned into equal signs while her mouth was changed into that of a cat's.

"Ah!" Mira exclaimed, making Lucy jump slightly on her floor. "Erza, Levy…" she called the said girls and formed a circle with them.

Moments later, the three girls sat beside each other – with Levy and Mira grinning and Erza nodding to herself.

"Um… guys..?" Lucy asked them, starting to be freaked out at their acts.

"Lucy, in knowing if he likes you or not… you should do this," Mira began, her forefinger pointing towards her. "During boring classes like Math or so, you normally yawn, ne?"

Lucy nodded her head slowly, unsure of what Mira is going to plan. "Then, after you yawn, you should discreetly look towards Gray if he yawns next."

The blonde tilted her head to the side, "And what will happen if he yawns after me?" she asked.

A mischievous glint on Mira's, Levy's, and Erza's eyes appeared. "Well, it simply means that he was looking at you."

A small tint of pink made its way to the blonde's cheeks. Mira grinned deviously, rendering her speechless. "Are you going to do it or not?" she asked. Lucy animatedly shivered and swallowed a lump in her throat.

"U-um… I—!"

"Well then it's final! You're going to do it tomorrow!" Mira exclaimed, cutting off the poor speechless blonde.

* * *

Lucy heaved a sigh, plopping down on her chair. _I can't believe they set me up like that! They even cornered me… _she thought in misery – the image of a mischievous-looking Mira, Levy and Erza trapping her in a corner, with her comically shaking and covering her head, an animated spotlight shining upon her.

She sighed once again, an annoyed 'tsk' cut her off, making her turn her head towards the person sleeping beside her – which was Gray.

He shot his head up, revealing his half-sleepy and half-annoyed state. "Will you cut it out?" he growled.

Lucy bit her lip and nodded. She turned her head the opposite way and closed her eyes for a moment. _There he goes again… _she thought while slowly opening her eyes, _you're really confusing, Gray…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Maybe that's why I can't like you?_

* * *

**A/N: **So, howz'it? Good, bad, fluffy, cliffy or what? :) Waiit, it can't be fluffy... :I

**Announcement: **CHAPTER 12 COMING UP! WHAT SHENANIGAN WILL LISANNA PLAN NEXT? WILL NATSU MAKE A MOVE OR WILL LOKE DO IT? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO GRAY? WILL HE FEEL THAT 'LIL SOMETHIN'? KEEP ON READING TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT ON, "WHEN WE BUMPED"~! Arigatou, minna~~! :)

**:: NOTICE :: **

I WILL BE WRITING A **NEW** **STORY**! :DD I just don't know when, though. :/ Aaanywaay, it was just to inform you. :3

**:: Replies to REVIEWS ::**

**ilovegraylu: **Hahaha, thaaanks! :) Of course I'll write more, until it's completed! *determined face* Thanks for the review! ^^

**XImitatiaX: **Thanks. :) I knoww~! (t-t) I just got toooo excited, I guess... :3 Teehee, but anyway, thanks so much for reviewing! :DD

**UniPegSama: **Constructing a building? :DD Hahaha, mayyybeee... :3 Thaanks for reviewing! :)

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421:** Hahahaha, ang cuteee kasi, nohhh~~? x"""3 Tehehehe, OMG grabee, I wish it will happen to meee! :DD But it will surely NOT happen. :) Uyy, alam mo ba yung sinasabi kong story na binabasa ko sa Wattpad? Hint: Public vs. Private by hannalove. :) So much for giving a hint... :3 Hahaha, it's just the beginning. ;) Yep, may darating pang bagong character. :DD Oh and, please wait for my new story, 'kay? :DD Thanks for reviewing! ^^

**Kyto Touche: **Hahaha, yea.. :) The summary is my only problem right now, sorryyy~! :DD Thaanks so much for complimenting and reviewing, Kyto-san! :) Haha, just wanted to be polite. :3 ^^

**Guest {7/30/13} : **"Who's him?" Well, my friend, I don't know. :3 Hahaha, okay, sorry if I was rudee but heyy, NOW YOU KNOW! :DD Surprise surprise! x) Tehehe, thanks for reviewing! :DD Keep smiling, 'kay? ^^

**Nikita {7/31/13} : **I LOVE GraLu, too~! ^^ Well, that's the main reason why I wrote this fanfic but yep. :) Haha, sorry if I'm too talkative? :DD Oh heey, thanks for saying that! :D I'm... I'm so touched! TT^TT Wahaha, anyway, thanks for reviewing and supporting my story! I hope you'll still support it all the way. :) Keep smiling, dude. :) Sorry, that's how I call most people - boy or girl. :DD

**That's all to the reviews! ^^ Keep on reviewing, guys! :) Thanks so much, by the way.**

**Like it?**

**Like I said, DON'T BE SHY TO REVIEW, DUDES! I NEVER BITE! :DD ^w^**

_"Boys show their affection by teasing you. In a way." - Me. (It happened to me... even now, but I'm not sure, though. THEY SAY.)_

**Ja'ne~!**


	12. Chapter 12: Worries & Tears

**A/N: **Yo, sorry if I haven't been updating for a week. I was just so tired like, ermehgerd, and really... I got writer's block, lazy and unmotivated for some unknown reason. :/ I have been making story ideas for my future stories. Yay. :) Lol, sorry, it's night time here and, although I drank coffee (in can) I still feel sleepy. :|

But anyways, here's the new chapter. :D Thanks for reviewing, following, favoriting or alerting my story. If you have, that is. I'm not sure. :/ But thanks so much, it touches me. :3 I love you all. Really. ^^

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I HAVE POSTED A POLL ON MY PROFILE, PLEASE VOTE, GUYS. IT WILL REALLY HELP ME IN WRITING A NEW STORY. :)**

**Disclaimer: FAIRY TAIL WILL NEVER EVER BE MINE. And the future song that will be played.. :D**

ENJOY~! :)

* * *

**:: CHAPTER 12 : Worries and Tears ::**

* * *

Lucy inwardly facepalmed, _why do I have to do this? _She asked herself, keeping in her sigh. _Sheesh, why are my friends such matchmakers? _She turned her head to the left and bit her lip at the sight of Gray completely concentrated on the lesson. _Woooow, you're really focused there, Fullbuster. _She thought in sarcasm.

She returned her head on her notes and wrote down some notes on the board. Her mouth quivered and knew that a yawn was coming up. _This is my chance! _She thought – and there she did it, she yawned. Of course she needed to be lady-like by covering her mouth.

Gazing side-wards, she blushed when she saw Gray yawn next. _'Well, it simply means that he was looking at you.' _Mira's voice echoed in her mind, making her bite her lip.

"Huh?" she blinked in utter confusion when she heard her other classmates yawn, too. She looked around and saw almost _all _of her classmates yawning, one after another.

Their teacher blinked, stopping from his/her lesson, "Um, class, is my lesson _that _boring?" he/she asked, sweatdropping at the yawning students.

Lucy animatedly facepalmed, _Oh brother… _

**...**

Time passed by quite slow for the students until lunch time came. Their heads immediately shot upwards in excitement and some in hunger. Lucy sighed and slowly stood up from her chair, eyeing the raven-haired boy who was… _Sleeping, huh? _Lucy thought. She shook her head and went outside the classroom.

Lucy walked along the hallways of the school, heading towards the cafeteria. "LU-CHAN~!" a familiar voice called out. The blonde turned around to see her bluenette friend.

"Levy!" she blinked in confusion.

The petite bluenette came to a halt, panting. "We won't… be eating.. at the rooftop…" she breathed out. After a few minutes of trying to balance to her breathing, Levy finally stood up straight from her state awhile ago – hands planted on her knees. "Mira said that it was pretty windy, and it might you know.."

Lucy blinked in understanding and nodded. "Then let's go to the cafeteria." She chirped and led Levy to the cafeteria.

The two friends entered the noisy cafeteria, Lucy sighed. _This is why I don't like to eat here… _she thought. Levy nudged the blonde and led her towards their friends. As they approached the group, the two smiled and waved their hands.

At the sight of Mira and Erza, Lucy comically shivered. The white-headed girl caught her glimpse and immediately smirked, "Ne, Lucy… did _it _work?" she asked.

The blonde averted her gaze, "Uh… y-yeah.. but everyone else… followed after.." she stammered.

Everyone in the table – except for Mira, Erza, Levy and of course Lucy, exchanged looks of curiosity. Lucy sighed and pressed the bridge of her nose, _everything's so messed up.. _she confirmed. Yes, _everything was literally messed UP. _Who would've thought that she would get involved into something like this?

She was just a new student in Fairy Tail Academy, and like every other high school girl out there – she wanted her life to be normal. But it ended up being the opposite of what she had expected.

Loke showed up later on, and of course, he immediately flirted with the blonde. "Princess~!" he called out, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Loke…" she assured. Though Loke was always bothering her with his flirty lines, she would always appreciate his concern for her… unlike a certain raven-haired boy. "They're all just so confusing.." she said, not wanting the handsome flirt to worry.

Jellal blinked. "'They're'?" his twin asked for him.

Lucy sighed and nodded, "It's nothing.." she said, earning nods from the group. _I just don't want you all to worry.. _she thought.

They all ate quite normally after the issue about Lucy – laughs, pouts, chokes, and everything you can hear from a noisy group was heard. Lucy was finally having a good time until Lisanna excused Lucy from the group. The group was left dumbfounded.

* * *

"Err… Lisanna?" Lucy called out, "Why did you pull me out of there again?"

The white-headed girl glanced at the blonde, "Sensei ordered me to bring some things to a classroom, but I don't think that I could carry them all.." she said.

Lucy blinked, "Why not ask help from Natsu or the boys?" she asked. _Something's fishy… _she thought in suspicion.

Lisanna's heart panged in nervousness and guilt. _Lucy's been really nice to me… and this is what I'm doing? _She asked herself in shame. "D-don't worry… the things are pretty light." She lied. Lucy nodded.

The two girls walked in silence, already near the destined place. As they reached it, Lisanna instructed Lucy to carry around three old books towards an old classroom 'to get rid of the garbage'. She obliged and went towards the abandoned classroom with the white-haired girl. As they reached the door of the assigned room, Lucy immediately felt scared. "I-is this the room?" she asked, turning towards Lisanna.

"Mhmm." the white-head hummed while nodding. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go in!"

Lucy waiting for Lisanna to go in first, but she shook her head. "You're the one carrying the heavier things, you go first." Lucy nodded and turned around, biting her lip.

She went in front of a random table near the door, "Hey Lisanna, where do I—!" she was cut-off by the loud bang of the door, courtesy of the strong wind, of course. It took her moments to realize she was all alone.

**...**

The loud boom of the thunder followed by the strike of lightning was enough to make Levy shriek in surprise. "Kyaa!" and this time, all the girls in that room were shrieking, much to the boys' annoyance. At that moment, the lights blinked on and off, on and off, until it became pitch black, if not for the constant strike of lightning which illuminated the room for a fraction of a second.

Natsu's onyx orbs widened in realization, "_Shit._" he cursed, loud enough for his friends to hear.

"W-what's wrong, N-Natsu?" Levy asked as her lips quivered, already feeling cold. She eyed him in the dark, suddenly feeling worried, thinking about a certain blonde-haired friend of hers.

"It's Lucy." Natsu plainly answered. Upon hearing the name of their favorite blonde, he felt their heads shot up in the dark. He felt they were worried, alarmed.

Gajeel huffed and hung his arm over Levy's head, well, if it _was _hers. "What about Bunny Girl?" he asked. Strangely, he felt eyes staring at him as if he never knew about bunnies and animals. He shrugged in the darkness, "Hey, I saw her wearing a bunny suit on Facebook!" he defended, earning facepalms from his friends. They felt the Fernandez twins shake their head, muttering an audible 'Idiot.', making Gajeel twitch.

"Could we stop this nonsense?!" Erza's angry voice boomed across the room, making everyone jump in surprise and stare at her as if she killed someone. She ignored their stares and eyed Natsu in the darkness, "What about Lucy?" she asked, the lightning showing her serious state within a fraction of a second.

"She's been afraid of thunderstorms and black-outs combined." he explained, and felt everyone stiffen.

"Lu-chan..." Levy said in deep worry.

They all heard someone quickly stand up from his seat, making it topple over and fall on the ground with a loud 'bang!'. "Well, if there's a Damsel in Distress, I would gladly help!" Loke's determined voice encouraged the others. They stood up and was about to leave the cafeteria when the screech of a microphone cut them off.

_"To ya'll out there who are basically stranded in the cafeteria," _the voice of their principal, Makarov, began. _"No one is allowed to exit the cafeteria until the thunderstorm subsides, so that we will be able to easily gather the students. If someone is caught, you know what will happen." _

Disappointed sighs were heard around the room. Natsu and the others plopped down their seats dejectedly, "So, what now?" Gajeel asked, suddenly feeling hopeless.

They all felt Erza smirk, "We escape." she said, making everyone raise a brow, giving her the 'Did-She-Just-Really-Smirk-And-Say-That-We-Should- Escape?' look in the darkness.

"How do we escape when Makarov-sama just announced that we shouldn't exit the cafeteria?" Juvia asked, blinking. _Hehehe~ Juvia's love rival is far away from Gray-sama! _she deviously thought, _Where is Juvia's Gray-sama? Juvia hasn't heard of Gray-sama the whole day! Juvia feels so lonely... _she comically cried.

Fried decided to interrupt the conversation by clearing his throat. "We could distract some people around here. And while they're distracted, we could make three of us escape." he discussed.

"That's boring," Cana commented, making Fried twitch. "But there's no other way.."

They all agreed to Fried's plan, and did it according to what he instructed.

* * *

_Stop... _she pleaded, knees folded across her chest as her arms were wrapped around her legs, embracing herself. She shut her eyes tightly, letting the tears fall down her cheeks. _Someone... Natsu, Loke... _she called out the names of her friends..

.

.

.

.

.

_Gray._

She winced as soon as she heard the loud crash of the thunder, followed by the lightning. She screamed loudly when she heard the door bang open, "Kyaa!" she tightly closed her eyes as she heard footsteps approaching her. "Iya! NO!" she squeaked, trying to pry-off the firm hands that gripped her shivering shoulders.

"Lucy!" the familiar voice loudly said. Lucy suddenly opened her eyes, her vision blurry because of the tears.

She blinked once more, "G-Gray...?" she asked, her voice cracking because of the crying. Once she received the reply of an indignant, 'Yeah?' she started to cry even more, her tears cascading down her tears.

The raven-haired boy unknowingly softened his eyes and patted her head, "Shh.. It's okay now.." he softly said, making the blonde look at him in confusion. He just brushed it off and stood up, "The door's still open, so—," he was cut-off by the loud bang of the door. "Well, shit." he cursed when he tried to open the door, but to his avail, it didn't open.

The blonde sniffed, "Sorry..." she apologized, making the raven-haired boy turn towards her. "I must be the reason you're in this situation..." Lucy said, her eyes staring at the floor, ashamed.

Gray sighed and went beside her, kneeling down. "Will you stop being so down on yourself?" he scolded her. "At least there was _someone _you came to your aid." he said, scowling. Lucy blinked and bit her lip. She was about to say something when the thunder clapped, making her shriek and shiver again – and in reflex, she covered her ears using her hands, trying to block out the sounds.

She winced when she felt warm hands around her cold ones, removing it from her ears. "W-what are you..?" she asked.

"Putting earphones on you." Gray simply answered, crawling to Lucy's front and nearing his face while squinting his eyes to adjust the earpiece. "Isn't it too obvious?" he sarcastically asked.

Lucy blushed at the close distance between their faces. She was about to say he was too close, but she was speechless. Moments later, he finished fixing the earpiece and sat back down beside her. "It's on shuffle, okay?" he said. Lucy just nodded.

She relaxed when she heard the sound of the relaxing tune of an electrical bass* followed by the voice of one of her favorite singers, Ed Sheeran. She smiled in relief at the relaxing voice and so she started to feel a little sleepy. At the chorus of the song, she softly yawned like a cat.

_Float down, like autumn leaves  
Hush now, close your eyes before the sleep  
And you're miles away  
And yesterday, you were here with me_

"E-eh?" she blushed and blinked multiple times when Gray forced her head on his shoulder.

He just looked straight ahead (with an invisible blush on his cheeks), "You could've just told me you were sleepy," he said. "You still need to be shy, huh?" he teased. Lucy just blushed and closed her eyes, her body feeling heavy.

By the time Gray thought Lucy was asleep, he sighed. "What the hell," he said. Slowly turning his head to the sleeping blonde, "How can I snap my thoughts out of you when you're always there to make me think of you?" he asked himself, remembering the time when he comically shouted at Siegrain that he needed to 'snap out of it'. He sighed through his nose and decided to get some shut-eye as well.

**...**

"Tsk, so slow.." Gajeel scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. The blue-haired girl just rolled her eyes and continued to unlock the door using a clip. Loke meanwhile, just stood there quietly, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"Why can't it work?" Levy asked herself. Gajeel just comically retorted back, sniggering.

Loke roamed his eyes around the door, checking if something was stuck on it. And there it was, a piece of folded paper was stuck! Loke squinted his eyes and politely excused Levy, in which she obliged. He grabbed the piece of paper and pulled it with all his might. After moments of pulling the paper, it finally came out.

Levy blinked at the piece of folded paper, "Was it stuck there the whole time?" she asked herself. But Gajeel, being Gajeel, he teased her saying she was 'blind' and all.

"The question is, who put it there?" Loke asked. "It's impossible that it would fly there when it's folded." he smartly said, making Levy widen her eyes in realization. Loke pressed the bridge of his nose and threw the paper somewhere. "Let's just get in." he said and was about to open the door when Levy stopped him.

"Wait!" she said, grabbing him by the wrist, "I'll go in first." she said and opened the door, taking a small peek. When she leaned in closer and looked at her left, she saw the two sleeping soundly beside each other, making her squeal inwardly. _Cute~~! _she squealed. Loke and Gajeel became curious and decided to check it out. They peeked without Levy noticing.

Loke unknowingly frowned at the scene, and without him knowing he clenched his fists.

"_That's _what you're excited about?" Gajeel teased the bluenette.

Levy gasped, "GAJEEL!" she shouted, waking up the sleeping pair.

Gray woke up alarmed, followed by Lucy, who woke up with a groan. Levy saw this and glared at Gajeel, giving him the 'You-stupid-moron-you'll-pay-for-this' look. Gajeel just snickered, irritating her more.

".. L-Levy?" Lucy asked, yawning.

Levy snapped her head towards the blonde and ran in front of her, kneeling down. "Lu-chan! Are you alright? I'm so sorry for not coming on time!" she apologized comically. Lucy just smiled and shook her head, signaling that she shouldn't apologize. Gray ran a hand through his hair and stood up, gaining Lucy's and Levy's attention.

"Where are you going, Gray?" Levy asked.

Gray walked towards the door, "Home." he simply answered as he went outside. As he walked out the door, he made eye contact with the ginger-haired boy. They weren't smiling through their eyes, but they weren't glaring either – they just stared. Gray looked away when he was about to climb down the stairs, but Loke just kept on looking at the raven-haired boy.

As he heard Lucy's voice, he immediately snapped his head towards her.

"Ah, Loke!" Lucy exclaimed. Loke just smiled at her, making her blink but smile nonetheless. "How did you guys find me here?" she asked them.

"Thanks to Shorty here," Gajeel said, hanging his arm over her head like he usually does. "I didn't know that Shorty could run that slow." he teased her, making Levy pout at him. Lucy just giggled, thinking that the two would be a great couple.

* * *

Natsu was quietly passing by the hallways, _That Fried, he didn't even let me help! _he thought, pouting. He just sighed and made a mental note to piss that guy off someday when he has the time. He was about to turn the corner when he heard sniffles coming from their classroom. _Oh shit, is our classroom haunted? _he thought, comically shivering.

He was about to ignore it when he weirdly felt he needed to check it out. He went in front of the door and reached for the handle, but stopped midway. He was comically shaking, _Oh shit, do I have to do this? _he asked himself but opened the door anyway.

He looked around the room, "Was I hearing things?" he asked himself before closing the door, but he stopped when he heard another sob. Natsu looked around once more and widened his eyes when he saw strands of white hair.

"Lisanna?"

* * *

**A/N:** And... done. Whoa, 3,000 words! A new record! :D Did I leave you cliffy? *nudge nudge* Well, I hope I did because I think I will update for another loooooooong time. ;) Yep. So you have to wait. *Cue on evil laugh*

But never worry, I'll make sure to update a great chapter for all of you out there! :3

LOL. :3

**Announcement: As I have mentioned, I HAVE POSTED A POLL ON MY PROFILE, SO PLEASE, IF YOU HAVE THE TIME, PLEASE VOTE. It will really help me.**

_... electrical bass* - _Lol, I didn't know what instrument that was and I just made a guess that it was a bass. It sounded like one. :/ Please correct me if I'm wrong. :)

I guess I covered everything...? :3

**Like it?**

**Don't be shy to share your thoughts by reviewing me or PM-ing me, okay? :)**

_"Young love is so complicated." - Big Time Rush song; "Young Love"_

**Ja'ne~!**


	13. Chapter 13: Salmon, Ginger, and Raven

**A/N: **Hey~! :DD Been a long time, hasn't it? :) LOLs, sorry for being such a slow updater, an ugly writer and a horrible author to you all. And no, I'm not being insecure. :| I'll **improve** my writing skills, I promise! :3

Anyways, I've decided to update. (That's why I'm hereeee...) And here it is! Sorry to keep you waiting, but this chapter has a lot of moments! Especially GraLu! :DD Sorry for being a spoiler... :(

Okay, I'm having weird mood-swings right now, so I'll just present this chap to you.

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not lying... Fairy Tail ****_does _****belong to Hiro Mashima, but GraLu belongs to us (?).**

**NOTICE: PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL, AND AS USUAL, ITS LOCATED AT THE AUTHOR'S PROFILE. PLEASE, DON'T HESITATE. :) And replies to reviews will be ****_after _****the story.**

**Enjoy~! ^^**

* * *

**:: CHAPTER 13: Salmon, Ginger, and Raven ::**

* * *

At the sound of her name, Lisanna abruptly wiped her tears but remained seated on the cold floor. She turned towards the salmon-haired boy who was standing a few meters away from her. "Did you just hear someone cry around here?" he densely asked her.

When he looked at her, realization struck him. "Or… were _you _the one crying?"

Lisanna just bit her lip and stared at the floor. Natsu crouched down beside her, "Why were you crying?" he asked her. Lisanna remained silent. Natsu sighed and was about to say something when Lisanna beat him to it.

"W-whenever I try to separate them… they get closer.." she stammered, her voice cracking. "Why is it like that?" she asked, tears starting to accumulate in her blue eyes. She covered her face using her palms, whilst Natsu was looking at her with a mysterious look on his face.

She removed her hands from her face when she felt firm and warm hands embracing her. "I'm sorry, Lisanna.. but we should just accept it…" he said as he placed his head on her shoulder.

"D-did you confess… to Lucy..?" she asked.

Natsu sighed, still not withdrawing from the hug. "No, but then I started to realize it was pointless," he quietly said. "There's no use if I confess to her – it will just ruin what we've been through, you know?"

Lisanna widened her eyes. "Besides," Natsu continued, finally withdrawing from the hug and gave Lisanna his famous toothy grin. "At least we're still friends, right? At least I still have something I could cherish!" he exclaimed. Lisanna blinked at him and softened her eyes, tearing up again.

Natsu noticed this and began to panic, "Oh shit, did I make you cry?! I'm—!" he was cut-off by Lisanna who hugged him, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Natsu…" she softly said. The salmon-haired boy just blinked, his mouth agape, but he returned the hug nonetheless. The two withdrew from the hug and smiled at each other, enjoying their time alone when, at the back of Natsu's mind, _Why is my heart beating fast? _

**…**

Lucy, meanwhile, was fixing her things before leaving the school premises. She sighed for the umpteenth time, inwardly smacking herself for looking so vulnerable in front of the raven-haired boy. _And for Pete's sake! You even slept on his shoulder! _She scolded herself.

_Well, he forced you, right? So there's nothing to worry about! _Her other side explained. _But you accepted nonetheless! _She exclaimed.

"There's no use crying over split milk." She reminded herself, unaware of the ginger-haired boy amusedly staring at her. He quietly walked towards her, and bit his lip – trying to control his laughter.

"What hap—!" he was cut-off by Lucy's shriek, making him snort and laugh loud. Lucy twitched and glared at the ginger-haired boy who was comically rolling on the floor with animated tears in his eyes.

Lucy pouted, "Loke! Why do you have to scare me like that?!" she asked him, "That's for the _second _freaking time already!" she exclaimed, stressing the word 'second' while stretching out her forefinger and middle finger to show him the number two. Loke was still laughing, which made her twitch but giggle nonetheless. The giggle became laughter later on.

"Yeah… whatever, Loke.." Lucy said in between giggles. Loke walked beside her and patted her head, making her blush at the sudden contact.

"You're just too cute, Lucy-chan~!" Loke mused, making the blonde blink at him and blush even harder. "Every boy would be lucky to have you~! You know.. if I was your brother…" he trailed off, his eyes looking upwards.

"If you were my brother…?" she repeated, signaling him to continue.

Loke smiled at her, "If you were my little sister, I would always scare you and then take candid pictures of your scared face and put them in a mini album and tell all my friends how cute you look~!" Lucy's eyebrow kept on twitching at what he said, but managed to giggle.

"That's kinda creepy…" she said.

Loke waved his hands as if he was fanning, "Older brothers are always like that. Trust me." He said and winked at her. "Oh yes, by the way, Princess, are you going home?" he asked her.

The blonde blinked, "Well, yeah…" she uncertainly said, her forefinger on her chin. She looked towards Loke, "Were you suspended early? We already came down and it was already empty…" she said in a trance. Loke nodded and hung his arm over her shoulder, pulling her out of the room.

"Let's go home, it's getting late," he told her in a brotherly tone. "I'll take you."

Lucy gasped and blinked her eyes in surprise, "Eh? No! You don't need to…" she said, blushing in embarrassment as she was looking at the ground. Loke smiled at her – not his famous flirty smile, and it was not his charming one, either. It was genuine, or pure, as they call it in simpler terms.

When the blonde felt someone staring at her, she cocked her head at the ginger-haired boy smiling warmly beside her. She felt heat rise up to her cheeks when she saw him smile like that. "Ah, why is Lucy-chan blushing like that? Is she, perhaps, falling for me now?" Loke teased.

"No." Lucy quickly said, blushing a deeper shade of red if that was possible. Loke just chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Loke! You're ruining my hair!"

He just shrugged, "No matter how messy, your hair will always be beautiful, Princess." Loke said, walking casually. Lucy blinked and blushed once again – only to be caught by Loke. "You easily blush, huh, Princess?" Lucy just pouted at him.

She was about to say something when she saw the gate of her house. "Ah, this is where I am. Thanks for walking me home, Loke." She gratefully smiled at the ginger-haired boy, earning her a 'No prob.' from him and a wink – which was enough to make her blush.

"Sleep tight, Princess," he said as he stroked her golden hair. "I'll be there when you need me." He said and turned his back to leave. Lucy just watched his retreating back with a smile on her face, when she noticed he was gone, she went in her house, a warm feeling on her cheeks.

When she unzipped her bag to get her necessary things for her assignments, she noticed a pair of black earphones which belonged to a certain raven-haired boy. _It'd be embarrassing if I'd give him this at school… _she thought, _but going to his house to give him nothing but his earphones would be pretty useless. _

After moments of thinking, Lucy decided to give it to him instead – since she guessed that he will just glare at her when she'll give it to him at school. _Let's just end this while it's early…_ she thought. She glanced at the clock, grabbing a small purse filled with money and her cell phone and rushed out of her house, forgetting that one thing that she would badly need – her umbrella.

* * *

While walking down the street, Lucy found herself thinking about a certain ginger-haired boy. _Hm… now that I think about it, many girls say that he's a flirt. He plays with girls' hearts…? _She thought to herself, scrunching up her nose. _I don't think so… maybe he just wanted to know how love feels… _she wondered.

_Loke was kind to me ever since we met, and although he keeps on flirting me… He was always there to make sure I'm safe. _She deeply thought, staring at the ground. After moments of deeply thinking, she found herself gaping at the wet things that were splattering on the ground.

"Rain…?" she said to herself as she stretched out her arm, feeling the droplets of water on her hand. It began to drop faster, and faster, until it rained heavily.

She was just standing there under the rain, she didn't even bother to run to the nearest shelter – she just stood there, looking quite stupid. After a few minutes being under the rain, she let out a small gasp when the rain stopped – with the help of an umbrella of course.

"What the heck," a familiar voice said, irritated. "How come you're out here knowing that it's a rainy day with no umbrella?" Lucy blinked and turned around to see someone no other than Gray himself. Lucy blinked, "And here you are standing under the rain looking stupid and gaping at me like some stupid fish."

Lucy blushed and opened her mouth to speak, but no words were coming out. Gray blinked at her and sighed, "Whatever," he averted his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck using his free hand. "Why are you out here anyway?" he asked her, stuffing his hand in his pocket.

Lucy just noticed that Gray wasn't wearing his school uniform, but instead he was wearing a gray jacket whose sleeves were rolled up, a white shirt inside, a pair of tan jeans and red sneakers. _Wow, for a boy, he dresses fashionably. _Lucy thought.

"Are you gonna answer me or not?" Gray asked her, completely annoyed by the fact that she was just standing there. Lucy blushed while Gray rolled his eyes. He sighed and pulled Lucy near his chest, making her blush even more. "Hey, don't get the… wrong idea, you were getting wetter." He calmly said, but the small tints of pink on his cheeks were quite noticeable.

"T-thanks…" Lucy said, her head lowered, almost touching Gray's chest.

Gray grabbed her wrist and shoved the handle of the umbrella in her hand, "Hold this." He simply said. Lucy blinked but held it anyway. He removed his jacket, making Lucy blush and avert her gaze. She bit her lip when Gray put his jacket over her wet shoulders, but not only that, her forehead was literally touching his chest.

After putting the jacket on her, Gray grabbed the umbrella from the blonde and slightly softened his midnight orbs when he saw her being shy. Lucy let out a small gasp when she felt Gray's arm wrapped around her shoulder, "Thanks to you I won't be able to relax," he said, leading her somewhere.

Lucy pouted at him, "But a cup of coffee will be just fine." He said, making Lucy look at him and smile.

The pair was about to go in the café when Lucy started sneezing and acting weak. Gray eyed her and noticed her blushing – signaling that she was warm. He instinctively placed his hand on her forehead and cussed when it was hot. "Shit, I forgot you were wet," he hissed. Lucy was about to argue but she decided to keep quiet, "C'mere, I'll carry you home."

And with that said, Gray gave the blonde a piggy-back ride. They were lucky the rain slowly stopped moments later. As they were walking down the street, the two shared a comfortable silence – with Lucy enjoying the warmth brought by Gray's body, lulling her to sleep.

"You idiot," he told her. "Why didn't you just tell me you weren't feeling well?"

Silence answered him. He sighed, knowing that the clumsy blonde was asleep, he decided to keep quiet. As he took another step, he felt something tug on his torso part. Giving it a look, he blinked when he saw his earphones – irritated by the fact he was stupidly looking for it _everywhere _in his house.

"You could just give it to me in school," he said. "I wouldn't mind… I won't glare…"

"Why are you always hiding from me?"

Again, silence answered him. Inhaling deeply, he continued to walk until he reached her house. _Damn… should I wake her up? _He asked himself, debating whether he'll wake the sleeping blonde or not. _Maybe I should wake her up…_

And without a second thought, he shook her lightly. "Oi, Lucy…! Wake up.." he softly said, waking up the blonde with a gasp. "We're here… and I don't have the keys…"

"A-ah… it's here," Lucy sleepily groaned, fishing out the keys from her pockets. "I-I'll open it.." she said. But being Gray, he refused and said that he'll open it instead, but Lucy was persistent, so Gray finally gave up. He let Lucy down gently and waited for her to unlock the door.

But Lucy, clumsy as always, tripped on the small step before the door. The raven-haired boy immediately grabbed her by the waist, preventing her from falling. "See? Told you I should be the one to open it." he told her, making the blonde blush harder. She nodded and gave him the keys.

After unlocking the door, Gray walked towards the blonde and carried her in without warning, making her protest weakly. Gray sighed, "Lucy, you should actually be thankful that someone mean to you is actually helping you." he straightforwardly said, catching Lucy's attention.

She was about to apologize when Gray beat her to it, "This is your room, right?" he asked, turning his head towards her, earning him a nod. He entered and went near the bed.

"I… I should change… first," Lucy weakly said, making Gray mumble and inaudible 'Hm?' and agree. He gently placed her in front of her bathroom and decided to wait outside her room, a small tint of pink on his cheeks. A few minutes later, he found Lucy on her bed, already sleeping soundly.

Walking towards the bed, he inwardly chuckled and borrowed a chair, placing it at the side of her bed. He sat on it and watched her like he's her guardian angel. "Should I always watch over you like this?" he asked, remembering the time they both fell of the stairs. Although he got hurt more, he still helped Lucy.

He even found it cute when—wait… what the hell? _Did I just think that she was _cute_?! _He asked himself, almost scolding himself.

He shook his head and focused his attention on her, she was just beautiful – her blonde locks scattered all over her pillow, curling as if they have a life of their own, her long eyelashes which made her even more angelic, her cheeks which are naturally pink but tend to be pinker when she blushes easily… and her lips.

Are they soft?

_Dammit, shut up Gray! _He scolded himself again, blushing at the thought of Lucy's lips. After minutes of staring at her, he sighed. "Huh," he breathed out. "Come to think of it, all day long I was planning to ignore you… but you just kept on showing up, Lucy." He told her.

"… No I'm not lying, but when you show up like that – looking innocent and helpless, how could I resist?" he asked the sleeping blonde. With that said, he leaned in and brushed off the fringes of her hair… and gave her a strong, yet gentle kiss on her forehead.

It was like saying that he was sorry for being mean.

And it was also thanks for her being in his life.

It was full of 'sorry' and 'thank you's.

Moments after, he stood up from the chair and left the blonde alone in her room, sleeping soundly.

* * *

**A/N: **OMG, Gray's a pervert! (:O And, and, Loke's a creepy brother! :0 And Natsu... he's falling for Lisanna! (OoO)

WHAT THE FRIGGIN' LUMP IS HAPPENING?! *runs around like it's 2012 or something* LOL, you think it's officially GraLu, but its just the beginning, everyone~! ^^ *evil aura*

Okay, I should be letting you guess, but since I'm feeling so good today, lem'me give you a hint. ('cuz I'm nice, LOL): A new character will show up, and complications will happen. {Love triangle/square/pentagon, etc...} :{DD

**:: NOTICE ::**

Dudeeeees! Please vote on my poll, okay? It will reallyyyyy help me. BIG TIME. :{)

**:: REPLIES TO REVIEWS ::**

**Kyto Touche: **Yeah! GraLu FOREVAH! \m/ :DD Thanks for reviewing~! ^-^

**Nikita {8/12/13} : **Ohh... Well, that's cool. :DD Sorry for calling you that... *sheepishly laughs* :) Oh, thanks! :)

**IloveCelestialIce: **Hahahaha! xDD Aye! I'm reading the manga, kaka-basa ko lang nung new chap! :))) Hahaha, whew, ginaya ko yung title! xDDD Haha, walang originality. :3 Thanks nga pala sa tips mo. :)) Haha, nakatulong talagaaa. :D Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Purple {8/20/13} :** Yeah, it's a reaaaaallyyy weird title. :DD I have plans of changing it, though, but it's so hard considering the events and all. :| Ahh, yeah the summary... The original one is at the first chapter, so the one in the third chapter... Don't bother it. :DD Let's just say that it's the full summary. :3 Ja'ne means goodbye in Japanese. :) Did I answer all your questions? ^^ You know, to be honest, what you're doing is gooood. :) You should keep on asking questions regarding the story so the author will learn. Niceee! *thumbs up* *Natsu grin* But be careful in choosing words! (Lol. You might know that alreadyyy...) But stiiiill, thaanks so muuch for correcting my mistakes and reviewing! :DD Keep smiling, 'kay? :)

**Well... maybe that's all..? Sorry to all those whom I didn't reply to (?) LOLs, I'm very forgetful, so sorry if I replied to you again.. :DD**

**Like it?**

**Keep on reviewing, dudes! Thanks soooooooo muchie for your reviews, follows, and favorites, guys! It inspired me to write more. :)**

_"No, I'm not lying, but when you look at me like that... how can I not smile?" - Teenager Posts #3957_

**Ja'ne~!**


	14. Chapter 14: Lisanna's Plan

**A/N: **Hi guys, sorry for not updating for about a week... The past few days there had been no classes because of a storm (and it sure did scare the hell outta me) and I just created a DeviantART account so I need to balance the time I spend on both sites. Don't worry, I'll definitely **not **forget about all of you. Your reviews kept on inspiring me. :)

So another thing, I know that this fanfiction is on hiatus/on-hold but I just can't help myself~! :3 So yeah, here you go. ^^

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Results for the poll will be after the story. Although some of you might know it... :) And other announcements will be after the story. ^^**

**Disclaimer: NUH-UH, FAIRY TAIL ISN'T MINE. **

Enjoy! :DD

* * *

**:: CHAPTER 14: A Day With Natsu and Lisanna's Plan ::**

* * *

The weekend finally came, much to the students' and some of the teachers' happiness. But to a certain blonde maiden, it was definitely the right time for her to have some space. It has been a day since she was avoiding a certain raven-haired boy who she happened to owe twice. And because of embarrassment (and a tint of shyness), she decided to avoid him, it's not that he notices and cares, right?

Wrong.

The raven-haired boy had been wondering on why she didn't even manage to at least glare at him the whole day. He admits that he missed teasing her, seeing her cute pouting face. But somehow, he felt that he needed some time away from her, too. He noticed that she was the reason why he became like… _that_. He never acted that way around girls.

Hell, he never even _food-fought _with a girl.

But to some certain people, they say that it was a sign that he was loosening up. Yet somehow, he felt that that wasn't the reason.

The raven-haired boy released a heavy sigh and decided to sit-up from his bed, as he was staring into nothingness the past few minutes. He just needed some fresh air. He nodded to himself and stood up from the edge of his bed, walking into his bathroom.

**…**

Lucy, meanwhile, was just staring at the white ceiling of her room, deep in thought. She blinked and moaned, covering her eyes by folding her arms over them. After a few moments of thinking, she sat up, a grumpy look on her face.

"… Fresh air.. I just need fresh air to clear my thoughts…" she confirmed, and without second thought, she walked towards her bathroom – not before grabbing her clothes. After she finished taking a bath, she walked out of her bathroom clad in a loose pink top tucked in a pair of loose cream shorts and a pair of dark blue ballerina flats. She tied her hair into high messy bun and checked her reflection in the mirror, nodding at herself in approval.

She then prepared to leave – bringing along a white sling bag with her cell phone, wallet and other necessities, and brought with her the keys to her house. Carefully climbing downstairs, she headed toward the door and opened it, blinking at the person grinning in front of her.

"… Natsu?" she asked the salmon-haired boy. "What brings you here?"

Without a warning, the salmon-haired boy just grinned and hung his arm around her shoulders – not after she locked her door. "I just thought of hanging out with you, Luce!" he energetically said towards the smiling blonde.

Lucy put her keys in her bag, "Just in time, Natsu," she said, looking at him after neatly placing the keys in her bag. "You always have a good hunch about everything." She stated. Natsu just gave her his toothy grin, making her giggle. The two later on took a nice stroll along the streets of Magnolia, laughing and teasing each other happily. Moments later they stopped by a park, taking a rest from all the walking.

"It's been so long since we haven't gone here, ne Natsu?" Lucy asked her childhood friend who was sitting beside her fondly. "It hasn't even changed!" she exclaimed, gaping at the scene in front of her as she was sitting comfortably on one of the benches.

Natsu rapidly nodded. He turned to face the blonde later on, "Hey, do you wanna eat something?" he asked her, and right on cue, the blonde's stomach growled in approval, making her blush. Natsu patted her back and laughed, making her laugh as well. "Let's go! I'm so freakin' hungry!" he childishly jumped off his seat.

"You're always hungry," Lucy giggled, earning her a grin and thumbs-up from the salmon-haired boy. She chuckled and held out her hand, "Well then, hoist me up, Pinky!"

Natsu pouted but helped her up anyways, "My hair is not _pink_!" he argued, making the blonde giggle and urge him to follow her. They were later on found walking along the streets of Magnolia again, but this time they were holding ice cream cones. The two were enjoying their snacks when a certain raven-haired boy bumped into the blonde.

She gave a soft muffled 'huh?' when her ice cream was shoved into her face, making it covered in strawberry-flavored ice cream. She twitched and looked ahead of her, childishly sticking out her tongue at the raven-haired boy whom she was avoiding. After her so-called 'revenge', she blinked when she saw Natsu walking in front of her and stopped at a safe distance. He faced her.

"Geez, that jerk," Natsu pouted. "He didn't even say sorry!" he said, wiping the ice cream off her face without second thought, making the blonde blush in embarrassment. "There you go!" he grinned at the now-clean face of Lucy, who was blinking multiple times.

Lucy softly smiled at Natsu, "Thanks Natsu!" she said, now grinning.

Natsu blinked in curiosity, "What are you thanking me for? I didn't do anything!" he said, giving her a 'what-the-hell' look. Lucy just animatedly face-palmed and shook her head. The salmon-haired boy hung his arm around her shoulder like he usually does, "Let's eat more Luce! I'm still hungry!" the blonde sweatdropped but still followed him.

* * *

"That was so damn good!" the salmon-haired boy mused as he plopped down the bench, his closed as he was grinning. The blonde rolled her eyes in amusement, sitting beside him.

"Thanks a lot for making me pay for the bill…" Lucy sarcastically said, making Natsu grin. She just shook her head and cocked her head upwards, looking at the orange sky above them, admiring it. She softened her eyes at the sight. A few minutes later, the two decided to go home, as it was getting late.

Fits of laughter were heard as the two were walking home, "… oh hey, that reminds me," the blonde said in between giggles. "How's Happy?" she asked her childhood friend fondly. How she missed that blue cat of his – yes, blue, apparently, Happy is a rare type of cat called Exceed. Instead of being born alive, it's being born through an egg.

Happy, unlike most of the cats, says 'Aye!' instead of a meow. It is peculiar but Happy is still a cute cat.

"He's doing well!" Natsu grinned. "You know, every time he sees Charla, my sister's cat, he always goes to her just to play." He said densely. Lucy squealed, making the salmon-haired boy blink and densely shrug at the blonde's actions.

The two arrived at Lucy's house, "Thanks for walking me home, Natsu," Lucy said with a soft smile, making Natsu show his toothy grin. "Would you like to come in?" she welcomed him, but was shocked when he shook his head.

"I'm tired~!" He whined, making the blonde chuckle. "I could just come in there, anyway."

Lucy smiled widely, "Good night, then!"

"Night, Luce!"

Lucy walked towards house afterwards, unlocking her door and walking in the hallways. Not minding to eat dinner (because of a certain salmon-headed childhood friend), she immediately went up her room and jumped on her bed, realizing that she was also tired.

"What a day…!" she sighed out loud, staring at her white ceiling. _It's been so long since me and Natsu haven't hung out with each other… _She fondly thought, grateful that she was able to spend time with him again.

She blinked and sat up when she heard her phone ring loudly inside her bag, "Was the ringtone _that _loud?!" she asked herself in surprise as she went to get her phone. Flipping it open, she gave a small gasp when she saw that the message was from Lisanna.

_'To: Lucy-chaan~ :3_

_Received: 6:21PM_

_From: Lisanna. :)_

_Subject: Hi!_

_Hi Lucy~! ^^ Uhm… I was just wondering if you're free tomorrow. :3 I was just planning something, are you?'_

She tilted her head and looked upwards, wondering. "Hm… I was planning on buying groceries and just relax tomorrow but…" she trailed off, knowing that her cupboards and her refrigerator were still full since she doesn't gobble all the food at once. "I wonder what she's planning on doing.." she wondered out loud, typing her reply.

_'To: Lisanna. :)_

_Sent: 6:22PM_

_From: Lucy-chaan~ :3_

_Subject: re: Hi!_

_Hello~ :D I am. ^^ What are you planning~? :3'_

Satisfied by her reply, she decided to grab a drink and went down. Opening her cupboard for some cocoa mix, she hummed a certain melody. Once she got it, she heated water and waited for it to heat. While waiting, she got a text message from Lisanna.

_'To: Lucy-chaan~ :3_

_Received: 6:24PM_

_From: Lisanna. :)_

_Subject: re: Hi!_

_Good good~! :DD Well… I was planning for us four – you, me, Natsu, and Gray, to go to an amusement park again! ^^ Ahehe~ Well, this is for me to say sorry to you (oh you know..) and for us four to enjoy again~! So please come, okay? If you don't, I'll feel guilty. :(_

_What I did was unforgivable.. I was thinking about myself… and this is the least I could do to help us be friends again.._

_So please come, okaay? ^^'_

She widened her eyes at the message, feeling guilty, too, that she made Lisanna that sad, and brushed away the time when the white-haired girl apologized to her. She reread the message again and pouted when she saw the name of the one she was avoiding. _Oh great. _She thought. Brushing her anger off, she typed in her reply.

_'To: Lisanna. :)_

_Sent: 6:25PM_

_From: Lucy-chaan~ :3_

_Subject: re: Hi!_

_Oh! No, Lisanna! Don't feel guilty about what you've done! :) To be honest, I would do the same if I would feel jealous. ^^ Friends again? We were always friends, Lisanna! :) _

_I never considered you as my rival._

_Sure, I'll come. ^^'_

And without second thought, she sent her message and gaped at what she said. She facepalmed herself for agreeing to Lisanna's invitation, "Why?" she asked herself. _Maybe my sub-conscience wanted to… _she thought, accepting the fact that she agreed. She stood up straight once again, and headed towards the heater – as it was finished heating the water.

After mixing the cocoa mix with the hot water, she headed towards one of the high stools of her counter by the dining table. Taking a sip from her hot chocolate, she let out a satisfied moan as the liquid passed through her throat, tasting the sweetness and hotness of the drink. The moment she put the mug down, she received a reply.

_'To: Lucy-chaan~ :3_

_Received: 6:27PM_

_From: Lisanna. :)_

_Subject: re: Hi!_

_Oh, okay~! :DD _

_Aww, so then I guess we're friends! :)_

_Thank you, Lucy-chan! *hug* Be sure to come tomorrow! Meeting place is at the train station; the one most students use to go to Fairy Tail Academy. ^^ And time is at 11:00AM, okay? :)_

_Goodnight, Lucy~ Sweet dreams, thanks for being a good friend! *hug*'_

She softly smiled at the white-head's message, typing in her reply – a simple 'You're welcome' and agreement. She also kissed her goodnight. After sending her message, she took another sip from her hot chocolate, enjoying the taste and the silence of the room.

But the silence was enough for her to think about a certain raven-haired boy who, as she observed, has been helping her a lot these days. She counted the times he helped her – two times, she owes him two times. Two questions lingered in her mind.

What should she do? How will she do it?

Biting her lip in nervousness, she took a huge gulp from her drink and carefully went upstairs, to her room. As she just drank something, she decided to sit at the edge of her bed instead of jumping on it. Sitting quietly, she closed her eyes and decided to ignore the butterflies in her stomach courtesy of the raven-haired boy.

"I just need to sleep…" she said to herself, getting ready for bed.

After doing the regular routines before going to sleep, she crawled into her bed and tucked herself in her comfortable blanket, trying to brush off the thoughts about her owes and just wished to have some good night's rest.

* * *

**A/N: **Soooo... how'zit? :) Uh-huh, 2,000+ words FTW! \m/ Aw yeah, I just noticed that I keep on writing chapters that exceed 1,000 words! :DD Well, because you know, in the past, it has 900 words or below... :)

Ehem, so anyway...

**Please read:**

Yeah, I know that I said that there was a new character by this chapter but it seems that the outcome was not what I had planned. :/ You see, a friend (I don't fancy calling you all readers or reviewers or fans or... y-you get the point.. *sweatdrop*) suggested that I should write a chapter wherein Lucy and Natsu 'hangs out' but are not in love.

So there you have it. ^^ Thanks to that friend by the way, I was able to update! *grin grin* **_Don't mistake this chapter as a NaLu chapter, okay?_**** Well, ****if you insist, you could, but the main focus here is Gray and Lucy****. :) You could just picture them hanging out as best buds! (if you want) **

But I will still plan out that character! :) I just don't know when since in the next chapter they will... you know now. ;) But what you don't know is that... I should shut my mouth! :DD You should wait. ;) Lolol.

**:: ANNOUNCEMENT ::**

Results for the poll, the winners are...

**Gray and Sting**! With **Gray **having **5 votes **and **Sting **having **3 votes**. ;) Thanks for voting, minna~! ^^ I really appreciated it. :) So, the after story will be me writing another fanfic. :DD It's about childhood friends, though. More like Stardust Wink and Chihayafuru. :3 But of course I'll change some things. ;)

**I will be publishing another fanfic guys, but it's not the one about the childhood friends, it's different. ^^ I hope you'll like it but will still continue to like this story as well. ^^ **

I think I covered everything..?

**Like it?**

_**Please feel free to PM me if you have any concerns, but if you'd like, you could also review to tell me about it. ^^**_

_"A story to me means a plot where there is some surprise. Because that is how life is - full of surprises." - Isaac Bashevis Singer._

**Ja'ne~!**


	15. Chapter 15: Lucy, Gray, and Kid?

**A/N: **Hey everyone! ^^ Heey… sooo… sorry for not updating for a looooooong time! *bows on all fours* Unexpectedly, I got busier and busier and it took a long time for me to finish this chapter! And yeah, boy problems, school, home, family… you know all those shiz.

**Thanks also for the reviews, faves and follows! I love you all! :3**

But heeeey… **long chapter for everybadeh! **Hoot hoot! :DD This was supposed to be in two parts, but… I decided to make it one for you all! :3

**WARNING****: PREPARE FOR SOME FLYING CUSSES! They kill.**

**Notice****: Did you see the book cover? Yep. Our GraLu fic has one _right now. _Don't believe that I drew it? Go to DeviantART _dot _com and search 'Laladeedadee'. Browse my gallery for proof. :)**

**Sooo, did you take your bathroom break or stretch? Grabbed yer favorite snack?**

If you answered **'yes'** to both questions, then **let's start reading**! **Don't read yet if you didn't do one of these things.**

Enjoy~! :)

* * *

**:: CHAPTER 15 : Lucy, Gray, and... Kid? ::**

* * *

The golden sun lit the world with brightness this day, matching the current day which was a Sunday. Birds happily chirped as the trees danced gracefully with the soft breeze. Houses were neatly lined up on the neighborhood, and one of those houses were Lucy Heartfilia's. Peacefully sleeping under the thin sheets of her pink bed, a soft snore was heard as she shifted her position into a more comfortable one.

Well, she _was _sleeping soundly until an annoying contraption known as the _'alarm clock' _loudly rang on her bedside table, making her jerk in surprise. Slowly, a hand made its way to the contraption, stopping it from ringing as the hand was placed on top of a button. The blonde sleepily sat up, her golden strands falling gracefully from her shoulder. She escaped a yawn and covered her mouth, remembering her manners.

After childishly yawning, she slowly turned her head towards the clock she just stopped from ringing, and gasped as she saw the time. '10:45AM' it read. She hurriedly scrambled off the bed, making the blanket fall to the floor because of her force.

After dashing towards the bathroom (while almost forgetting to grab her clothes), she came out clad in a blue sleeveless shirt that had frills at the sleeves. It was tucked in a pair of loose white shorts, being supported by an orange belt. She finished it with a pair of white sandals. The blonde then styled her hair by tying it up in a side-ponytail.

Before leaving, she grabbed her white sling bag and stuffed in her necessities along with her cell phone, wallet and umbrella. She grabbed her keys and stormed downstairs, towards her door. She opened it and heaved a sigh before closing it and locking it.

"I hope they won't get mad at me…" she mumbled to herself as she ran towards her destination – not after double-checking if her door is locked as well as her gate.

**…**

Meanwhile, the three – being Lisanna, Natsu and Gray, were waiting for the certain blonde. They were currently in their meeting place – the train station. They have been waiting for almost thirty minutes, yet the blonde hasn't come yet, and it obviously made Lisanna doubt and worried.

"Hey Natsu," Lisanna called out, earning an indignant 'Huh?' from the salmon-haired boy as he turned his head sideways, his back facing her. "Why isn't Lucy-chan here yet?" she asked, anxiety evident in her voice and features. The salmon-haired boy fully turned to the white-haired girl, an innocent look present in his face.

"Well…" he began, rubbing the back of his neck. He opened his mouth, about to tell her what happened when a loud feminine shout was heard across them.

"GUYS~!" Natsu and Lisanna turned around to see the person they were anxiously waiting for. They waited for her to stop in front of them, and also for her to regain breath. She planted her hands on her knees while panting heavily, her head hung low. After a few moments, she stood up straight again and apologetically smiled towards them. "Sorry for being late…"

Lisanna blinked but smiled nonetheless, "Its okay! At least you came, ne?" she reassuringly said. Lucy smiled back, but the smile disappeared when her gaze landed on her salmon-haired childhood friend.

"Natsu!?" she said in utter shock, animatedly pointing towards him. "H-how did you get here before me?!"

Lisanna comically face palmed, "That was what I was trying to ask him…"

The salmon-haired boy just chuckled nervously, adorably scratching his cheek. "I… was hungry..?" he said, but it sounded more like a question than a simple reason. The two girls shook their and brushed the topic off, deciding that it was best to go to their destination without any interruptions.

Once the four arrived to their destination, Natsu immediately went in, gaping at the scene like a child. Lisanna then followed suit, also giggling with excitement. Lucy and Gray just calmly walked in, looking around their surroundings as if it was no big deal. But what shocked Lucy was she saw water everywhere.

Lisanna apparently invited them to a water park.

And she didn't bring extra clothes with her, since it's inevitable that they'll get wet.

She blinked once. Twice. Thrice. And just gaped at the scene in front of her. _Water, _she thought, _water, water everywhere! _She exclaimed in her mind, panicking.

"What's wrong, Lucy-chan? Are you afraid of water?" Lisanna worriedly asked the blonde, who was panicking inwardly. Lucy was about to answer when Natsu beat her to it.

"Naw, she isn't! She's just too amazed!" Natsu grinned, pulling the blonde's and white-haired girl's hands, leaving behind a blank-faced Gray. "C'mon, girls! Let's ride something!"

_Natsu, _he thought, comically twitching at the sight of the boy dragging two girls childishly. _Are you a girl? _He began to ask himself and decided to trail the three. By the time the raven-haired boy arrived to where his three (idiotic) friends are – he was shocked to see them in front of a Ferris wheel, which was usually the one to be ridden last.

As he was nearing the three, Lisanna spotted him and dragged him beside Lucy. "Great timing Gray!" she hastily said, "Me and Natsu have to go somewhere so keep Lucy-chan company, okay?" she instructed, preparing to leave.

"I have to—!"

"Thanks, bye!" and without warning, Lisanna and Natsu ran-off to God-knows-where, leaving Gray and Lucy behind in an awkward atmosphere.

"—ride with her," he continued on, only in a slower speed. "Damn." He cursed. The raven-haired boy then affixed himself awkwardly beside the blonde, not even bothering to at least glance at her.

"Hey Gray," the blonde called. Gray just nodded in response, signaling that he was listening. "I-if you don't want to ride… you could leave.." she said.

Gray turned his head towards the blonde, "Lisanna said to keep you company, so I will." He firmly said. The blonde stared at him longer before looking ahead and nodding. The previously long line unexpectedly went fast, until the time came that they were the next to ride, although, Natsu and Lisanna aren't back yet.

They were desperately looking for the two until a voice interrupted them from their search, "Hello and welcome to An Hour Revolving!" the lady handling the line greeted, "Oh, I see some sparks here and there, enjoy the ride, you two!" she teased.

"What the hell are you talking about, lady?!" Gray asked her, completely annoyed.

The lady smirked, "Oh please, sir, that's nonsense! In you go! Enjoy the ride!" and without any more protests from the two, she shoved them in the small room. Gray rapidly turned his head towards the lady and squinted his eyes at her, signaling a warning. The lady just smiled sweetly with a tint of mischievousness on her eyes and focused her attention on her customers.

"Geez," Gray sighed. "What's wrong with that lady? She's like Mira…" he huffed, childishly folding his arms across his chest. He glanced towards the silent blonde and slowly unfolded his arms, feeling uncomfortable.

_Why, _he asked in his thoughts. _Why are you always uncomfortable around me? _He sadly asked, absent-mindedly staring at her. Once Lucy caught his eyes, he felt himself blush and immediately avert his gaze, mentally scolding himself for acting 'stupidly'.

Lucy meanwhile stared at the blushing boy, _He knows I'm acting uncomfortably… _she confirmed in her thoughts. She let out a small gasp when the ride started moving, they were going up, she thought. She shifted on her seat, looking outside the tinted window which viewed the sea behind the live water park.

"It's—!"

The two looked at each other and blinked, quickly averting each other's gazes and blushed. They just spoke at the same time, they both thought, heating at the simple thought. Once again, they slowly looked at each other, a blush adorning their cheeks. Lucy bit her cheek nervously, while Gray was trying to stop himself from blushing. They simultaneously opened their mouths, blinking at the same time and waved their hands, ushering the other to continue what he and she was saying.

They both turned their heads to the other side, preparing to say something. "Why are you avoiding me?"

They once again snapped their heads at each other, shocked that they asked the same thing. Gray urged Lucy to answer first. She sighed, "I… I-I was.. shy," she admitted, averting her gaze while blushing madly. The ride seemed forever, she thought, she wanted it to end badly.

Gray was dumbfounded, he neared her and asked. "Why?"

The blonde slightly turned her head towards him and blushed even more. "W-well.. y-you helped me too much and… I-I was ashamed.. I o-owe you twice and… I d-don't know how to r-repay you…" she stammered, making the raven-haired boy slightly withdraw his distance from her, shocked.

Lucy blinked and snapped her head towards the raven-haired boy when she heard him chuckle. She innocently tilted her head to the side. "That's it?" he asked playfully, having the urge to flick her on the forehead but brushed it off. "You could've just told me." He calmly said, his laughter dying down.

"Then… what should I do?" the blonde asked the boy, determined to know.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Go out with me," the boy simply said, making the blonde gape at him like a fish gasping for air. "As my personal assistant." He finished, making Lucy even more shocked. A simple date will be fine, but as his personal assistant? She wished she didn't have to ask him. What will he do to an innocent girl like her?

She pouted, "Fine!" she retorted childishly. She blinked and turned towards Gray, who had his elbows planted on his knees, as his hand cupped his chin. He was staring at her, and it made her feel hot. She fully turned towards him, her shoulders now facing him, not the window in which she was looking out awhile ago.

She didn't know why, but looking at his eyes made her feel more comfortable. She used to avoid these eyes, but she never knew that his orbs could captivate her like that. Even though they were not blue or green or gray or brown, it still made her look.

They just captivated her. She didn't know a dull color like black could be this hypnotizing. She didn't know if it was the eyes or the owner of the eyes she was admiring.

She was confused – if she'll like him or not. All the little things he did for her meant so much to her, from the time he carried her to the clinic up to this time. She still appreciated on how he didn't want to ride yet he still rode – to keep her company. She found it cute, she admits, how he was stubborn and how they used to fight over the littlest things playfully. It was a mystery that even though she disliked him, she still talks to him. But now, it was all different.

Ever since the day she decided to avoid him, he reciprocated it, and here she is, in front of the person she tried to avoid. It was funny, she thought, how silly things could be. Whenever she thought of avoiding him, that exact moment was the time when something miraculous happens that makes the two closer.

Whenever she decides to not like him anymore, he would come near her, and every time she decides to like him, he would avoid her. She would sometimes think, what's wrong with her thoughts? They were all jumbled up – like a jigsaw puzzle she needed to put back together.

She needed to know what the puzzle would reveal – like him, or not? She wants to know it badly, it was killing her inside.

Yet sometimes she wonders, why would she make it a big deal? Why would she even like someone she doesn't?

The staring contest continued, enveloping the two in their own worlds, thinking about each other. One was captivated yet confused, and the other one was just wondering in amusement.

How could a girl like her catch his eye? He admits she was beautiful. She's smart. She's everything a guy wants a girl to be. But he wasn't one of her fans who just like her just because. There was something in this girl that made him wake up from his trance.

It was just like the time they first met – they immediately grew hate for each other. But before meeting her, he was in deep thought – a trance. He didn't know what he was thinking or maybe he didn't remember. But what he knew was that this girl in front of him made him snap out.

But now he couldn't because of those chocolate-brown orbs. Are those eyes the reason why he would find himself in a trance? He used to hate those eyes, yet now he was just staring at them. They were beautiful. Now that he thinks about it, are the eyes beautiful or the person who owns those eyes?

He didn't know the answer to that. Yes, she is beautiful, but he doesn't know if he likes her or not. He'll blush at her sometimes, and he'll be rude to her, too. But, he couldn't stop his emotions from overflowing, right? They come out naturally.

He inwardly sighed as he kept on staring at her. It seemed like forever, and he wanted it to last longer than that. He just wanted to drown in her eyes – they just made him dazed.

He slowly made his way to her, nearing her angelic face. As quiet as ever, he slowly held out his hand to her face. The blonde slowly closed her eyes, anticipating his lips. He went nearer and nearer.

.

.

.

.

.

_Flick!_

"OW!" the blonde winced, not snapping out of her thoughts. She angrily opened her eyes towards the innocent-looking raven-haired boy, "What was that for?!"

Gray smirked teasingly, "What? Thought I was going to kiss you?" he playfully said.

Lucy pouted but was blushing as red as Erza's hair. "No I didn't!" she argued. "Maybe it was you who wanted to do it!"

"What if I did want to?"

The blonde blinked multiple times and after a few seconds, she puffed her cheeks. "Shut up, Fullbuster!" she exclaimed, sticking her tongue at him. The latter just chuckled; he loved this side of her.

Or maybe he loved her?

The raven-haired boy shook the thought off and continued to tease the blonde, laughing at her silly (and cute) pouty faces. Though the ride was finished, the two got off teasing each other still. Once they were about to pass by the exit, Gray spotted the lady who irked him earlier. She saw him and smirked, wriggling her eyebrows. Gray just rolled his eyes at her and exited with the blonde.

"I wonder where Natsu and Lisanna ran-off to." Lucy wondered out loud. Well, she mostly said it to herself but the raven-haired boy answered with a shrug. The blonde maiden was about to say something when a growl was heard.

Gray looked at the blushing Lucy and smirked. "Let's eat before we find those two." He suggested, pulling the embarrassed girl towards some of the stalls. Once he asked her what she wanted, he immediately bought it, making the vendor himself mistake them for a couple, thus giving the other one as a free one.

"Geez, another weirdo…" the raven-haired boy complained as they sat down a nearby bench, ready to munch on the free snack the vendor gave him.

Lucy giggled, "I thought that he was kind."

"He wasn't." he immediately denied, making Lucy chuckle once again. He grumpily devoured his hotdog sandwich, mentally cursing the lady and the vendor in his mind. He was halfway in eating his sandwich and decided to check on his blonde companion – she didn't touch her food.

"Oi, what's wrong with you? Your food's getting cold." He scolded. Lucy snapped her head at him, an annoyed look plastered on her face.

"How could you say that? You should be asking if I'm alright or not!" she retorted cutely. "Seeing a cute girl like me staring into thin air just because she doesn't know how to eat a hotdog sandwich should be completely worrying!" Lucy protested, showing him her sandwich to emphasize what she was saying.

Gray sarcastically raised a brow to what she was saying. "I'm not your boyfriend!" he argued, a small blush making its way to his cheeks. "And you're not cute, either." He said, smirking at her pouting face.

"What—," the blonde was cut-off.

"But let me teach you how to eat one." He smiled, making the blonde blush madly and nod. She blinked when the raven-haired boy took a huge bite off his sandwich, making the blonde wonder innocently if she would also take a bite that big. "Just that simple. Take a bite, chew, and swallow." The boy instructed.

The blonde nodded and obliged, trying to imitate how big the boy's bite was, making ketchup and mustard stains on her mouth – with her noticing, of course. An exasperated sigh escaped the raven-haired boy's lips as he grabbed a piece of tissue and wiped the blonde's mouth, making her blush.

"Haish, look how messy you ate," he scolded her once again, wiping the stains off. "I didn't even tell you to bite how big I bit the sandwich." He said, completely annoyed at the blonde's innocence. Lucy just stayed silent, letting Gray wipe off the stains on her mouth like she's a child.

The raven-haired boy was about to scold the blonde beside him when he heard murmurs from the people passing by them.

"Wah~! They're such a cute couple~!"

"Young love…*****"

"Look at them~! So cute~! The boy's just being a tsundere."

Shades of red painted Gray's handsome face as he halted from what he was doing before. He put the tissue down and stood up, earning a curious look from the blonde haired maiden. Taking a small glance towards her, he immediately averted his gaze and grabbed her wrist, "Let's go… we need to look for Natsu and Lisanna," he said, looking everywhere but her.

The blonde remained seated, letting the raven-haired boy hold her wrist. "But what about my hotdog?" she innocently asked, holding out her hotdog sandwich with her free hand.

Gray rolled his eyes, "I'll buy you a new one later," he said. "Let's just go.." he pulled Lucy up, and dragged her to God-knows-where.

He grabbed the sandwich from the blonde's hand as he saw a little kid. "Here kid, have it." He insisted. And without waiting for a reply, he shoved the sandwich into the child's hand and dragged Lucy again.

"Hey Gray," the blonde called out, "Why are you in such a hurry to go anyway?" she asked him, curiosity building up inside her.

The boy tried to make up an excuse, but the real reason was he was getting embarrassed by the compliments he received by the strangers who passed by. "I wanna get out of here…" he lied.

Lucy blinked as she felt a pang of sadness in her chest. She brushed it off later on – but a small blush coated her cheeks. She kept on denying it, but it was no use.

She enjoyed the boy's company.

And she hated herself for it.

"Oi! Snap out of it!" Gray warned, giving her a sideway-long glance. The brown-eyed girl blinked multiple times, snapping out of her trance. A beep was heard, and it came from Gray's phone. Fishing the contraption out of his pocket, the blonde remained silent as he read his message. "So they're there, huh?" he asked himself, raising a brow, and without a warning, he dragged the poor blonde to where their two friends are.

**…**

A huge crowd filled the area as the two were about to go to their destined place. Gray grabbed the blonde's hand and held it tightly, making her blush. "Don't let go, okay?" he firmly instructed her, earning him an obedient nod from the girl. He went in the crowd, and even pushed through some people who were annoyingly walking slowly.

And as for Lucy, she was having a hard time catching up with Gray as he was not struggling to get past through the crowd. She was shoved, pushed aside and bumped into by the people in that huge crowd. And she found her hand cold, meaning that Gray's hand wasn't holding hers. She tilted her head to the side and looked everywhere for her raven-haired companion.

She let out a small gasp and blushed when she felt a warm hand grasp hers, pulling her out of the crowd safely. Once she was out, she was about to thank Gray when in reality, it was a little boy who had saved her.

She blinked at the boy as if it was her first time seeing one.

"Eh?" the boy was the first to break the silence, "You're not daddy!" he exclaimed in pure shock as soon as he found out that the blonde wasn't his beloved father.

Lucy was about to speak when her raven-haired companion spotted them. "Oi, why did you let go of my hand?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"Excuse me?" the blonde retorted back, snapping her head at Gray, an annoyed look plastered on both of their faces. "_I _should be the one asking _you _that!"

The raven-haired boy blinked and casually shrugged, annoying the blonde even more. "Well, sorry." He simply said, taking the blonde aback. She withdrew herself from her previous position – which was her nearing him in every word she spoke, her long forefinger tapping his chest.

She turned her head to the other side, blushing cutely as she pouted. "F-fine…"

The argument was interrupted by the boy, who never actually left their side. "Ne, ne, ne! Onee-san! Could you buy candy for me?" he asked cutely, making the blonde squeal in delight and agree straight away. The boy grinned and led her towards the stalls, a silent (and slightly jealous) Gray tailing them.

After buying the boy candy, the blonde skipped towards the boy, crouching down to meet his height. She beamed at him, and he smiled back, a cute blush on his cheeks. "Ne, what's your name?"

"Romeo," he simply answered, batting his eyelashes at the girl.

Lucy squealed once again and ruffled his raven hair. "That's a nice name!" she complimented, stretching the boy's cheeks. "My name is Lucy-neesan, Romeo. Nice to meet you!" she introduced nicely and childishly, holding out her hand for the boy to shake. But instead of shaking her hand, the little boy blinked and hugged her, shocking the blonde.

"Nice to meet you too, Lucy-neesan!" he happily exclaimed, letting go of the hug.

The blonde softly smiled and stood up straight, making the boy blink in curiosity. She then grabbed Gray's arm, pointing a finger towards him, smiling. "Romeo-kun, this is Gray-niichan." She introduced.

Silence followed after, the two young boys still not stopping their staring contest. Romeo was the first one to react – by blinking and turning his head away from the raven-haired boy. "I don't like Gray-niisan!" he said in childish hatred, folding his arms across his chest.

"Why?" Lucy asked, curiosity building up inside of her. Gray was just silently standing beside her, still staring at the boy.

The little boy didn't answer and just continued to stare at the other direction. The blonde held in a sigh and decided to fake a smile, getting tired of the awkward atmosphere around them. "L-let's just try out some games, ne, Romeo-kun?"

Not a second passed by and the blonde found herself being dragged around by the boy to almost every gaming stalls he will find. A few minutes after the game they just played, the little boy went to the restroom to do his business, leaving Lucy and Gray alone again, sitting on a nearby bench. It was dusk at that time, and it shocked the two at how they didn't notice it. The blonde sighed, obviously tired from running around the water park, getting splashed at and everything…

Gray smirked, "That's what you get for stupidly taking the boy with you."

"He's cute, okay? I couldn't help it! I just wanna pinch his cheeks until they bleed~!" the blonde squealed, earning her a raised eyebrow from the boy beside her.

"Bleed? That's mean." He remarked, making the blonde look at him, an adorable pout on her pretty face. She was about to retort back when the little boy excitedly called for her name. She turned her head towards the direction of the voice, and found Romeo in front of her panting heavily.

"Romeo-kun! Where have you been?" she asked him in worry, as if she was the mother of the boy. "I thought you used the men's room!"

Romeo simply grinned and held her hand with his two small ones. "Never mind that, Lucy-neechan! I'll show you something! Come on, come on!" and without a warning, the boy dragged the blonde with all his might to God-knows-where.

A few minutes followed and Lucy found herself standing in front of a stall – it was no ordinary stall. It was a stall wherein an individual will shoot, splash, throw, or catch something for him/her to win a prize.

And that was what shocked Lucy. Why would a cute little boy like Romeo bring her to this kind of stall? She asked herself that, but decided to wait for an outcome.

The little boy cocked his head towards her, a grin on his face. It made her even more curious. "Ne, Lucy-neechan," he called out, making the blonde crouch in front of him, eye-to-eye. Instead of saying a simple 'Yes?', she just smiled at him while her eyes are closed. The boy cutely blushed, "I-I'll win y-you a-a p-prize… it's t-thanks f-for being my s-second m-mommy.." he stammered.

Lucy let out a small gasp and was about to decline when she saw the boy smile, as if he was pleading her. She giggled and ruffled his hair, "If you insist, Romeo-kun." She fondly said, lightly pushing him towards the stall. She stood up and smiled softly at the boy. How lucky the mother must be, she thought, having a little boy as thoughtful and kind as Romeo would be a big blessing to every mother.

She blinked when she saw the boy run towards her, "Lucy-neechan, money!" he cutely demanded the blonde, making her inwardly chuckle, but on the outside, a stern look was plastered on her face as she put her hands on her hips.

"Please," she said, signaling him to repeat. "Or no money."

The boy gaped, but grinned a few seconds later. "Pleeeeeeease~!"

The blonde smiled and lent him a fair amount of money for him to spend, making him grin as thanks and run towards the stall. She blinked when she felt a hand on her shoulder, checking to see who it was, she clumsily turned around when she saw who it was – Gray. "Eh!?"

Just in time, the raven-haired boy grabbed her hand, preventing her from falling. "Geez," he sighed. "How clumsy can you get?" he complained, pulling up the blonde, making her bump into his chest.

Lucy blushed ten (or more) shades of red as soon as she landed on the raven-haired boy's chest. "Where the hell have you been, Lucy?" he asked her as if he was the father of the girl. "I was looking for you everywhere, dammit." Gray sternly said, annoyance evident in his suave voice.

"B-but I thought you were f-following us…!" the blonde reasoned, blushing in embarrassment as she stared at the ground in shame, inwardly enjoying the warmth that Gray had.

Gray didn't respond, instead he grabbed her shoulders and slightly pushed her inches away from him, a safe distance for her to meet his midnight orbs. She blinked as she felt her cheeks flush.

He quickly flicked the girl's forehead using his other hand, as the other one still held the blonde's shoulder.

"Ow!" she winced in annoyance, putting her hands on her forehead in reflex. "That's the second time today!" she pouted as she playfully punched the raven-haired boy on his chest.

The boy chuckled, "_That's _for worrying me," he ruffled Lucy's hair, making her blush again. "Idiot."

Lucy blushed as she knitted her eyebrows together, making her looked annoyed. She was about to protest about the boy smirking when a familiar shout was heard. They both turned around to see a very happy Romeo holding a small keychain of what seemed to be the shape of a key.

"Lucy-neechan~!" he shouted as he ran to the girl, panting. "Here! I'm sorry if it was small…" he grinned as he held out the keychain towards the blonde. Lucy crouched down in front of the boy as she grabbed the keychain, a smile etched on her lips. She didn't notice a certain raven-haired boy going to a nearby shop.

"It's okay, Romeo-kun," she said. "Lucy-neechan loves it." she softly said as he kissed the boy's forehead, making him blush as red as Erza's hair. The blonde withdrew from her kiss, giggling at the little boy's red face. She fished out her phone and carefully attached the keychain, after doing so; she showed Romeo the keychain which was now clinging onto her phone. "Thank you, Romeo-kun!"

Romeo blinked then grinned widely in return. A few seconds later, they heard footsteps approaching them. Lucy turned towards the owner of the feet who stopped in front of them. She blinked when she saw him holding a small white snowman-like creature – only it has hands and feet. Gray held out the stuffed toy to the still-crouching blonde, shoving his free hand in his pocket as he averted his gaze, a blush adorning his cheeks.

"I REALLY DON'T LIKE YOU GRAY-NIISAN!" Romeo screamed towards the older raven-haired boy, shocking both him and Lucy. "I… I HATE YOU!" he shouted at the top of lungs, not bothering to wipe his tears away. Not long after that, he turned around hastily and ran away in the crowd, leaving behind a shocked Lucy and Gray.

Regaining her composure, Lucy smiled and slightly bowed her head towards the civilians who were staring at them. She stood up; her eyes closed and decided to run after the little boy, not saying a word towards the raven-haired boy.

Gray was left there, standing idiotically in the middle of the crowd. He brought out his hand which was in his pocket, and unfolded it from its clenched form, revealing a small doll-like keychain of a grinning little boy who looked exactly like Romeo. He clenched his fist again and shoved the keychain in his pocket, after a few seconds, he ran after the blonde and the little boy.

**…**

"Romeo-kun! ROMEO!" Lucy shouted at the top of her lungs, cupping her mouth. She was really worried for that little boy – what would happen to him? He's all alone with no one to guide him! The thought of that made her even more concerned. Even though they weren't related, she considered him as her little brother, and she felt the need to protect him badly.

"ROMEO-KUUUN!" she shouted once again, desperation in her tone. Once again, no reply or whatsoever from the said boy. She sighed, she was running out of voice, she thought. She inhaled deeply and was about to shout again when an angered scream was heard not far from her. Like an alarmed dog, she snapped her head towards the direction where the shout came and ran to it without hesitation.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Romeo crying in front of two big men who looked like they were in their early twenties. She immediately rushed to the little boy's side and hugged him as if he was her own. Romeo hugged her back, crying on her chest, making her shirt wet.

"Well, well, well," one of the men said, making shivers run through the blonde's spine. She slowly turned her head towards them, a dangerous glare etched on her face. The man maliciously chuckled, "Aren't you a cute one? Come and play with me~" he sang while walking towards Lucy and held her arm.

"Let me go!" the blonde shouted as she harshly withdrew her arm from the man, angering him. As soon as she did that, she hastily stood up and grabbed the little boy's arm, preparing to run. But as she was about to escape, the man angrily grabbed the hem of Lucy's shirt and pulled her towards him with no mercy. "… Why are you even angry anyway..?" the blonde weakly said after being choked by the impact of the pull.

"Why, you ask?" the man said, grabbing Lucy's cheek and turned it to face him. "That little son of a b*tch ran into me and spilled my drink! That's why!" he angrily shouted, gaining the crowd's attention. They all knew that Lucy and the man are definitely not couples. They were too afraid to face the man, so they decided to act innocent.

"Well can't you keep your shit together and stop whining about a kid bumping into you?" a familiar voice said.

The man turned around and reluctantly tossed the blonde as if she was a piece of garbage, earning her some cuts and bruises. This angered the new-comer even more. "What the f*ck did you say, huh, assh*le?" the man angrily said and walked towards the new boy.

"_I said that you need to keep your shit together, b*stard._" He replied, saying the words slowly and stressing them to make the man 'understand' even more.

This angered the man but the raven-haired boy paid no heed to him and instead, he ran towards the struggling blonde. After a few seconds, he stood up from his crouched position and glared towards the man, sending shivers through his spine. He slowly walked towards the man, with the latter taking a few steps back – intimidated by the raven-haired boy's murderous look and aura.

After moments of thinking, the man brought out a sharp dagger and pointed it to the younger boy. "D-don't come near me…!" he stammered, his hand shaking.

The younger boy just smirked and kept on walking towards him, once his face was inches away from the weapon; he fearlessly pushed it aside and carefully removed the weapon from the enemy's hand. His midnight orbs kept on glaring at the man as he was spinning the dagger around in his hand expertly then tucked it in gently inside his pocket.

The man was too astonished to move, and let the raven-haired boy punch him in the stomach, holding his shoulder to prevent the man from falling. "You sorry excuse for a human being," he devilishly whispered in the man's ear, making him gasp as he was sweating bullets. The boy smirked, "If you catch my eye another day, I won't hesitate to kill you using your own dagger. You better watch your back, f*ckhead." He warned.

A few seconds after the warning, he once again punched the man in his stomach, making him fall unconscious. He looked at the man's companion with an undefined expression. The companion nodded – his mouth agape, as if he understood what the boy thought. He dragged the unconscious body of his friend and went away.

"Lucy-neesan!" Romeo shouted, gaining the raven-haired boy's attention. As soon as he saw the blonde's condition, he immediately ran to her side and crouched, looking at the blonde who was now sitting down, shaking. Her bangs were covering her eyes, but it was unmistakable that she was crying because of the teardrops that fell from her eyes.

"I… I-I'm sorry.." she apologized, shaking even more. "I shouldn't have l-let you… p-play that g-game.. so this w-wouldn't happen.."

The raven-haired boy hugged the blonde tightly in his arms and rested his chin on her head. After a few minutes of embracing, the raven-haired boy slightly withdrew his head and looked at the chocolate-brown orbs of the girl. He slowly neared his head towards the girl's forehead and gently kissed it.

He was brave enough to do this, now that she was awake and not sleeping.

A few seconds passed by and he withdrew his lips from Lucy's forehead. He smiled at the blonde, "And _that's _for showing me you're safe." He said.

Lucy blushed madly – redder than Erza's hair if possible. She tried to look at the boy's eyes, but she didn't have the courage to do so. Who wouldn't be shocked by that kind of action?

The blonde put her hands on the dirty ground, and tried to push herself up. She failed to do so, since her arms just wobbled and gave up, making her land on the ground again. She blushed, feeling embarrassed by her 'stupid' action. "… Eh?" she gasped as she felt strong arms carry her into the air.

The raven-haired boy was actually carrying her bridal-style. "G-Gray…! B-but.. p-people are s-staring…!" the blonde weakly protested, but Gray just looked at her.

"And so what if they look?"

Lucy hesitated and blushed. "… Nothing.."

The boy was about to speak when…

"Romeo…?"

* * *

**A/N: **Aaand yeah. What a crappy ending for a chapter like this. :/ Excuse was, I couldn't think of another thing. Actually, like I said, I was planning to split this chapter into two, but since I was gone for a looong time, I decided to make this a special one.

Buuuut… **7****,000+ words hell freaking yeah!**

Erhm.

So, how'zit? :)

And sorry if you didn't understand this chapter, I also decided to make A LOT of GraLu moments to make up for the GraLu week since… _I didn't participate… _Yeah. I didn't—wasn't able to participate in the GraLu week and it made me depressed. :( I was planning to draw but my schedule just got worse and I submitted the Deviation later than expected.

And yeah! So, this _new character… _He's always delayed, no? Well, I _promise _to debut him on the next—o-or future chapters.. Yeah.. So um.. *awkward* Chapter summary? Yeah..

So basically in the previous chapter, Lisanna invited Lucy to an amusement park, but it turned out to be a water park. Now, Lucy wanted to ride the Ferris wheel first for some reasons, but Lisanna and Natsu went somewhere, leaving Gray in charge. Thanks to the lady, the two ended up admiring each other. Later on, the two ate but made Gray cut their snack time because of the people complimenting them. He was planning to take the blonde to where Lisanna and Natsu is, but they have to push through a heavy crowd. Since Lucy wasn't like Gray, she ended up lost in the crowd, but a hand grabbed her out. Once she got out, a little boy happened to be in her sight – Romeo. So instead of going to where Lisanna and Natsu was, Gray got distracted and tailed Lucy and Romeo to wherever they went.

Romeo then later on spotted a booth or stall which caught his interest and took Lucy there. Gray followed suit but left after seeing Romeo giving Lucy a key-shaped keychain. After a few moments, Gray returned with a stuffed toy in his hand, making Romeo jealous and cry, running away. This resulted him to bump into a man who was holding a drink.

Lucy then arrived just in time, and tried to run away. But the man was interested in Lucy and tried to 'play' with her. The blonde obviously didn't allow it, making her slightly injured. Gray then popped in the scene and acted as Lucy's savior. After the fight, Gray hugged and kissed the blonde, making her flustered. Later on, someone called out Romeo's name.

Yeah. That's it for those who didn't understand.

**:: SPECIAL NOTES ::**

"Young love…*****" - :O I just remembered my other fanfic! Ohmyglob, **do me a favor everyone and please read that fanfiction of Gray and Lucy. **I haven't updated that story for a long time, too, and I will soon do it. It's on hiatus, actually…

I hope I covered everything (?).

So!

**Like it? Share me your favorite parts! ^^ Review! PM me too! Don't be shy! And tell me if you have any suggestions for the next chapter or if you didn't get the chapter. :) Just tell me anything!**

**Feel free to check me out!**

**DeviantART - _Laladeedadee dot deviantart dot com /_**

_"Care and love someone even if they don't want you to. They'll realize how special they are." – Me. :3_

**Ja'ne~!**


End file.
